


Green Eyes

by Chocolatpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatpen/pseuds/Chocolatpen
Summary: When science teacher Kuroo Tetsurou becomes Fukurodani Volleyball Club’s new faculty advisor, he’s almost immediately smitten with their beautiful vice-captain.Akaashi Keiji is young – too young – but there’s just something about the way those green eyes stare longingly at his captain’s back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 191
Kudos: 375





	1. Wet and Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This work is absolutely filthy so please be aware of some things before we continue! There is non-con in almost every single chapter coming up. If you are uncomfortable with that please DO NOT continue reading. Consider yourselves warned!!
> 
> I just really wanted to write some student/teacher action somehow. This is purely for fun and our enjoyment (lol) and I'm always tired so there may be mistakes here and there that I'll fix when I see them. And I'm not sure why Kuroo is so often the bad guy in my fics lmao
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!! Comments are always appreciated <3

Kuroo Tetsurou can't help but feel rather bored as he walks side-by-side with another science teacher, Kanata-sensei. He’s already tired from his first day of teaching, yet the latter has been babbling on and on about Fukurodani Academy’s volleyball team. It’s such a shame that the school has already found a club for him to supervise – something about their previous advisor going on long-term medical leave. As such a new teacher, he’d expected them to go easy on him. Not throw him in the deep end with one of the more long-established and popular of the student clubs.

“It was like a perfect match when we heard that you played volleyball all throughout high school and university!” Kanata-sensei continues, leading Kuroo up the stairs to the gym. The squeaking of shoes against the hardwood floor suddenly grows louder as he pulls open one of the heavy metal doors.

It seems the players are in the middle of a game. Kuroo watches them with eyes sharpened from years of competitive volleyball. At 28, he may not be as fit as he used to be, but he still has thousands of hours of experience behind him.

“Akaashi!” Someone shouts, extremely loud. The voice is gruff and deep but tinged with excitement. Kuroo tilts his head – it’s the big one on the left side of the court. His eyes are large and rounded, glinting brightly with concentration, and his hair is an odd grey and black. It sticks up on his head in two points, like a pair of weird horns.

The other team is already watching him, ready to defend with a three-man block. The setter surely wouldn’t toss to him anymore, right? It would be easy for the loud boy to get shut out. Kuroo calls him a boy here, but he really doesn’t look like one. He’s easily almost as big as Kuroo himself and probably would be bigger within a few years.

“Bokuto-san!” Another voice calls out, as the loud boy – Bokuto, apparently – begins his approach to the net. Kuroo’s eyes snap over immediately. He can’t see the setter’s face from where he’s standing, since he’s facing Bokuto, but he identifies a head of short, curly black hair. The setter is _still_ tossing to him. What tomfoolery.

The ball is up in an instant, soaring in a graceful arc before Bokuto jumps into the air and slaps it down, past the three-man block, with a powerful swing.

Kuroo feels the hair on his arms rise in response to the display. That was a good spike. There were players on Kuroo’s university team who probably couldn’t spike as well as this Bokuto kid.

“Our volleyball team is one of the best in the prefecture, Kuroo-san. In fact, we’re nationally ranked! I’m sure that our boys won’t disappoint you!” Kanata-sensei says, grinning from ear-to-ear. He must be happy that Kuroo witnessed that display. Kanata-sensei then cups his hands around his mouth and calls out: “Bokuto, Akaashi, come here!”

The two are gathered in the middle of the court, surrounded by their teammates – Bokuto is chattering about something, while the setter just seems to be looking at him. Kuroo almost chokes on his spit when Akaashi turns around.

Objectively, even as a high school student, Akaashi is beautiful. His dark, curly hair is cropped short on his head; framing heavily lidded green eyes with delicate locks. His complexion is smooth, even for someone going through puberty, and his mouth is wet and pink. The fact that he’s drenched with sweat helps, too.

Kuroo almost licks his lips. “I’m sure they won’t, Kanata-san.”

Bokuto bounds up to them with energetic leaps, while Akaashi follows behind him at a more relaxed pace. Behind them, the game continues with back-up players.

“Bokuto, Akaashi, this is Kuroo-sensei. He’s going to be your new faculty advisor while Oda-sensei is hospitalized for his broken leg.” Kanata-san explains. Right, Kuroo absently thinks, _that’s_ what happened to their previous advisor. His thoughts cut off there, though. For some reason, he just can’t take his eyes off Akaashi.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Akaashi is as curious about the new faculty advisor as he is – although not in the same way. The previous teacher had two years to get used to Bokuto’s mood swings. Akaashi’s not sure how this Kuroo-sensei will be like, or if he’ll get along with Bokuto. Now _that_ would be troublesome.

“Bokuto-kun here is the captain. He’s one of the top five spikers in the whole of Japan!” Kanata-sensei continues. Akaashi almost rolls his eyes when Bokuto preens under the praise. Kanata-sensei should just be their faculty advisor instead. The older science teacher is already practically the head of Fukurodani Academy’s Bokuto-san fan club.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo-sensei! I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Welcome to Fukurodani Academy!” Bokuto chirps, bowing lowly to the new teacher. When Akaashi brings his gaze up to watch Kuroo’s reaction, he realizes that their teacher’s light brown – almost golden – eyes are watching _him_ , instead.

Kuroo seems to drag his eyes away, bowing shallowly at Bokuto. When the teacher straightens, there is a cat-like smile stretched across his face. “That was a nice spike, Bokuto-kun. I was a middle-blocker back in my day and it looks like it would be… fun to block you.”

_Ah_. Akaashi worried over nothing. He looks beside him, at Bokuto, who’s practically melting away in happiness. They’ll be fine.

“Kuroo-sensei, you teach first and second-year science, don’t you? Akaashi here may be one of your students. He is the vice-captain of the volleyball team even though he's a second-year.” Kanata-sensei explains, gesturing at Akaashi.

Kuroo’s smile seems to sharpen, if that makes any sense, and Akaashi is suddenly very aware of the sweat dripping down his neck. Kuroo hums. “I… may have seen that name in my roster.”

“Akaashi Keiji. We’re in your care.” Akaashi greets, bowing as low as Bokuto. He feels a warm hand land on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Akaashi expects Kuroo to retract his hand when he straightens, but he just leaves it on Akaashi’s shoulder.

After a pause, Kuroo pats him twice and slips his hand back into his pocket. His smile has changed somehow, but Akaashi doesn’t know what it is. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi Keiji. You can rely on me.”

It’s a brief exchange – the coach calls Akaashi and Bokuto back into the game and they’re in it for the rest of practice. While Kanata-sensei leaves, Kuroo doesn’t. Instead, Akaashi is very aware of the eyes boring into him from across the gym.

Practice ends a little earlier than usual, and Akaashi stays behind with Bokuto to help him practice his spikes.

“Don’t work too hard!” Konoha calls, as he passes by with some of the other regulars, and Bokuto shoots him a bright mega-watt smile and a thumbs up even though it’s obvious that Konoha’s advice has fallen on deaf ears.

Later on, as Akaashi is locking up the club room, Bokuto is called away by a girl with a meek voice and cute bangs. Things like this have been happening since Akaashi joined the volleyball club. Bokuto is a catch, after all. He’s strong, handsome, and a famous athlete. Akaashi wouldn’t mind dealing with his troublesome mood swings if he could, maybe, steal some kisses from Bokuto once in a while.

Akaashi shakes his head, watching from around the corner as the girl bows and thrusts a letter towards Bokuto. No, Bokuto would never, could never like _Akaashi_. He’s always too mean to him, too muted as compared to Bokuto’s brightness.

Akaashi never told Bokuto that he came to Fukurodani Academy after seeing him in a match because it would go straight to his head. But it’s still the truth – Akaashi had come here solely for Bokuto, to set for Bokuto. His charisma is on another level altogether.

“Bokuto-kun sure is popular, isn’t he?” A voice says, low and knowing. Akaashi startles a little and looks up with wide eyes. Kuroo stares back down at him, bringing his face close to Akaashi’s as he drapes an arm around his shoulders. He isn’t smiling anymore, just looking right into Akaashi’s eyes without any emotion.

Akaashi’s chest feels tight, like he can’t quite breathe properly. What’s wrong with him? Why is he so flustered? He’s never reacted this way before. Akaashi’s hands tighten around the strap of his bag. Is it even appropriate for a teacher to be so close to a student? After struggling to open his mouth, Akaashi just settles on nodding.

It feels like they stand there forever.

Then, Bokuto bounds over to them. Kuroo backs away from Akaashi, finally standing at a safe distance away. The heavy weight on Akaashi’s chest falls away, like it had never been there at all.

“Kuroo-sensei! You’re still here too!” Bokuto shouts, still looking upbeat even though he’s just rejected yet another confession.

“Just making sure you’re alright.” Kuroo replies. He’s smiling again, Akaashi can hear it in his voice. Somehow, he just can’t lift his head to look at his teacher. “I’m your new faculty advisor, after all.”

Akaashi startles again when Kuroo’s hand cups his lower back, giving him a little push. “It’s already so late, off you go.”

Bokuto shoots a sheepish grin at Akaashi, most likely for making him wait, and the setter feels his shoulders deflate a little and a small smile tilt the edges of his mouth. Right. He’ll walk home with Bokuto, as per their everyday routine.

Akaashi doesn’t know what’s making him feel so on edge, but he’s sure it’s nothing.


	2. Cologne and Mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just another friendly reminder that there is going to be some *serious non-con* and if you're uncomfortable with that please don't read on!!!
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy this :) I haven't written any form of R-rated activity since I wrote the Royal Flush series so it's really been a while! Please go easy on me hahahaha
> 
> Enjoy <3 Comments are always appreciated :D

Akaashi finally brings up his discomfort more than a week after Kuroo first appeared in the gym. The clubroom is empty save for him and Bokuto, because club isn’t meant to start till an hour later, so he feels safe bringing it up.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi murmurs hesitantly. Bokuto may be loud most of the time, but he always hears Akaashi calling him – even if he doesn’t raise his voice.

“Yeah, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks, turning his head from where he’d been rifling through his locker. From the looks of it, the little cupboard is filled with random trinkets and some wrinkled clothes.

“…What do you think of Kuroo-sensei?” Akaashi starts chewing on his bottom lip. The setter had gotten yelled at more often by the coach in the past week than in the previous _year_. His sets are off because he’s so tense. Kuroo is always sitting somewhere in the gym, just staring at him with intense eyes.

“He’s great! Even better than Oda-sensei, ‘cause he knows volleyball so well!” Bokuto replies almost immediately. He closes his locker with a loud slam. It makes Akaashi jump, and Bokuto raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s up with you, Akaashi? You’ve been weird the whole week.”

Akaashi shrugs, pulling his knees towards his chest and resting his chin on them. “I don’t know. Kuroo-sensei… he just seems to be staring at me all the time. It makes me uncomfortable.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, then he laughs heartily and slaps his thigh. “Maybe that’s cause you’ve been making so many mistakes this week, Akaashi?”

“You’re saying that to me?” Akaashi retorts, eyebrow twitching slightly with annoyance. He’s been a perfect setter for Bokuto, trying to smoothen the spikes in his mood as best as he can. What if coach replaces him with one of the other first-string setters now that he’s been messing up so much? He won’t be able to play with Bokuto anymore.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto’s actually using his indoor voice today, and he’s all warm and gentle as he comes to sit next to Akaashi. He’s so close that their legs are touching, and Akaashi’s hooded eyes go wide at the soft way his captain is looking at him. There’s silence in the club room as Akaashi feels Bokuto’s breath fanning on his face, and he can’t help but avert his eyes. Bokuto slings an easy arm around the setter’s narrow shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, ‘Kaashi, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Nothing a few good sets can’t fix!”

Akaashi allows the corners of his mouth to lift in a tentative smile. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

They stay there, side by side, playing games on their phones till the rest of the volleyball club starts streaming in. Bokuto, ever the social butterfly, leaves to talk to some of the first years while Akaashi just watches from his corner. He hopes practice will go smoothly. He’ll just try his best to ignore Kuroo if he shows up again. Nodding at himself, Akaashi stands up and starts ushering his teammates down to the gym.

Of course, nothing ever goes according to Akaashi’s plan – not nationals, not that practice game with Shinzen High School two weeks ago, and not even regular practice.

It’s only two hours into the afternoon when Akaashi tosses a ball to Bokuto and lands badly on his foot. He flails, losing his balance, and falls onto the floor with a loud thud. Groaning softly, the setter reaches up to grab the back of his head. His head is pounding.

“Akaashi! Akaashi! Are you okay?” Bokuto lands on his feet – the right way – and kneels beside Akaashi. His eyes are large and panicked, while his hands are hovering over Akaashi’s body like he doesn’t know what to do, what he’s allowed to touch.

“I-I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says through gritted teeth. He tries to sit up, but a shock of pain runs through his ankle and he cries out in pain.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto calls out his name again, surging forward to circle strong arms around him before he can fall and hurt his head again. This close to Bokuto, Akaashi can smell his sweat and something else distinctly Bokuto. It makes him feel safe.

“Let me through, what happened?” A deep voice calls out. The crowd parts for Kuroo to walk through. When the teacher sees Akaashi on the floor, in Bokuto’s arms, the sharpness in his eyes returns and Akaashi can’t help but cling on a little tighter to Bokuto’s jersey.

“Akaashi-kun, where are you hurt?” Kuroo asks, squatting down to their level. He’s across from Bokuto, on Akaashi’s other side, and the setter can’t help but shy away from Kuroo a little.

“My foot… and I hit the back of my head when I fell.” Akaashi says softly. He doesn’t know why, but he still can’t look Kuroo in the eye when they’re this close. He can hardly speak to him.

Kuroo sighs heavily and opens his arms, dark hair falling over one eye. “Alright, pass him over to me, Bokuto-kun. I’ll bring him to the infirmary and get him patched up.”

Akaashi doesn’t want to be alone with Kuroo. He doesn’t know why, but it just gives him a bad feeling. Bokuto seems to remember their conversation in the club room, as well, and he frowns. “Uh, maybe I should just take ‘Kaashi to the infirmary, sensei. I’m already holding him, anyway.”

Kuroo frowns, lips turning down, and somehow, it’s the scariest thing Akaashi has ever seen.

All of a sudden, the teacher wraps his arms around Akaashi and tugs. Akaashi startles at the contact, but neither Kuroo nor Bokuto are paying attention to him. Kuroo tugs again. “Don’t be silly, Bokuto-kun. You’re our ace after all. You need to be practicing! I’ll just be taking him to the infirmary.”

Bokuto looks at Kuroo for a second, bright brown eyes searching, before he relents. His strong, comforting arms retreat, and long, leaner ones take over. Kuroo shifts Akaashi into a bridal carry and stands up. Instead of musk and sweat, Kuroo smells like cologne and mint. The cradle that his arms make for Akaashi’s body is oddly comfortable.

Akaashi watches Bokuto as he’s carried out of the gym – the ace looks a little tense, his eyebrows narrowed and his shoulders stiff as he stares at the floor. And then the doors shut behind them, and Bokuto’s image is cut off.

As they set off towards the infirmary, Kuroo moves his arms to accommodate Akaashi’s weight. Wobbling slightly in his teacher’s grip, Akaashi instinctively clutches at the front of Kuroo’s shirt. He regrets it instantly, because Kuroo looks down at him with a triumphant smirk. Akaashi just glares back, finally finding some of the courage he’d been missing for a week.

When they reach the infirmary, Kuroo gently sets Akaashi down on one of the sick beds. Kuroo has seen his fair share of injuries, and he knows a twisted ankle when he sees one, so he rummages through the first-aid drawers and pulls out a roll of bandages.

Akaashi scoots back a little, backing himself into the wall, as Kuroo takes a seat on the corner of the bed. The teacher sends an amused smirk towards the setter. Akaashi is adorable even while he’s basically doing nothing, just staring back at Kuroo with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

Kuroo grabs the younger boy’s leg, and he frowns when Akaashi flinches. Maybe he’d overdone it on the staring. “I’m just going to wrap your leg up, Akaashi-kun. Does it hurt?”

Akaashi is silent for a second, before he shakes his head. Kuroo tries not to get distracted by the way Akaashi worries his bottom lip when he’s nervous and starts wrapping the twisted ankle in place. It doesn’t seem very serious, so Akaashi should be back on his feet within the week.

When he’s done, the teacher nods in satisfaction before turning his attention back to Akaashi’s face. The kid is just watching him warily, his eyes now narrowed. The way they’re so heavily lidded makes them look so very much like bedroom eyes.

“Let me see your head.” Kuroo says, crawling closer to Akaashi. The setter inhales sharply, legs spreading involuntarily as Kuroo settles between them. He reaches around to the back of Akaashi’s head, threading fingers through soft, bouncy curls.

It’s unfair. Kuroo’s eyes trail from Akaashi’s slate green eyes, to his little pointed nose and finally to his parted pink lips. Now that he’s so close to him, Kuroo can smell Akaashi’s sweat and feel the heat radiating from his body. How can someone so beautiful, so ethereal, be tied down to someone as idiotic and nonsensical as Bokuto Koutarou?

Akaashi is so obviously in love with Bokuto that it’s painful. Kuroo can tell, just from watching Akaashi react to that girl’s confession. Observing him the rest of the week just solidified that fact – Akaashi is always ready, watching Bokuto on the sidelines the same way Kuroo has been watching Akaashi. He’s the only one on the team who still bothers to deal with Bokuto’s (frankly ridiculous) emotional temper tantrums, and he’s always a few steps away should Bokuto require even more of his attention. Not to say that Akaashi is a biased setter. He’s still close to his other teammates and he doesn’t always depend on Bokuto, but Bokuto and Akaashi seem to have a deeper bond than just that of a setter and his favourite spiker.

Kuroo wants to destroy that. The innocence, the purity in their relationship disgusts him. And he wants to make Akaashi unravel under his hands – whether or not he’s willing.

“Um, sensei-?” Akaashi’s question is cut off when Kuroo pitches forward, capturing Akaashi’s lips in a searing kiss. Pleasure floods through his senses just from feeling the boy’s soft lips pressing against his. Kuroo has been waiting for this for so long, it feels good to just reach out and take what he wants.

Akaashi begins struggling the moment the shock wears off. He’s still a student athlete, with strength developed from consistently training almost every day, but Kuroo is older and bigger. It’s pathetically easy for Kuroo to catch flailing arms and stuff the rest of the bandages into Akaashi’s mouth.

“Keep quiet, now, Akaashi-kun.” Kuroo smirks, taking off his tie and securing Akaashi’s wrists in a tight knot. Akaashi stares back at him with confusion and shock in his eyes. Kuroo only laughs, fingers trailing down from the setter’s neck, down the front of his soaked jersey, to his crotch. Kuroo’s smile sharpens. “I’ll make you feel good in a second.”

The elastic of Akaashi’s shorts doesn’t provide any kind of resistance. Kuroo’s hand slips inside easily, pulling them down to his thighs, before he pulls down the front of Akaashi’s tight boxer-briefs to reveal his limp dick.

Akaashi tries trashing around again, only for Kuroo to reach behind him and grab onto the setter’s injured ankle harshly. Akaashi’s cry of pain is muffled by the makeshift gag. Kuroo clicks his tongue, frowning down at the setter. There are now tears pooling in Akaashi’s eyes, although Kuroo doesn’t know if it’s from the pain or the fear.

“Keep still or I’ll break your leg.” Kuroo’s voice is stern – he calls it his teacher voice. Akaashi’s tears spill over at the threat, and he’s begun shaking a little. When Kuroo speaks again, his voice takes on a teasing tone. “Ah, ah, Akaashi-kun. Don’t be scared. I want you back in practice as soon as possible too. So, don’t force my hand, okay?”

Kuroo doesn’t wait for a response. He’s already hard from all this anticipation – it’s why he’s been wearing his looser slacks to school. Watching Akaashi in class and watching Akaashi in practice have become some of his favourite things to do.

The teacher’s dick springs out of its confines easily enough, and Akaashi’s face grows red. It seems the tears have stopped for now, as well, even though the green of his eyes has become murky. Kuroo continues observing Akaashi’s face as he grabs onto the younger boy’s dick. It’s smaller than Kuroo’s, accompanied by a small patch of neatly trimmed hair.

Just the rough, unfamiliar touch brings Akaashi halfway hard. When Kuroo starts stroking it in earnest, Akaashi’s eyebrows scrunch together in an expression that makes Kuroo gasp softly. It’s one of the sexiest things he has ever seen.

Akaashi must not be very used to touching himself at all, because a few strokes are all it takes to get him to full hardness. The younger boy has started panting, squeezing his eyes shut as he begins squirming around. Kuroo forgives it – the intention behind it isn’t to break out of Kuroo’s grasp. He must be close.

Akaashi’s eyes actually open and glare at Kuroo when the teacher takes his hands off his student. Kuroo grins, shark-like, before he shuffles forward and pushes Akaashi down onto the bed. The teacher reaches up, pushing the setter’s jersey so it rests along his collarbones, and begins pinching at a pink nipple. A loud gasp escapes Akaashi’s mouth, and he turns his head away in embarrassment. Kuroo laughs. He really is adorable.

Kuroo’s laugh morphs back into a satisfied smirk as he reaches down with his other hand to press their dicks together; stroking them up and down at an unforgiving pace.

It must feel really good to Akaashi, because the soft squeaks and pants have evolved into louder moans. His eyes are shut, eyebrows furrowed, a blush spreading across his cheekbones as his wet lips are stretched around his gag. Kuroo’s feeling good too – the thought that it’s Akaashi’s clean little penis that he’s rubbing against has him close to orgasm.

The only warning that Kuroo gets from Akaashi is his stomach spasming, before white strips of cum shoot out of his dick. Kuroo groans, feeling his own completion approaching, before he comes all over Akaashi’s chest.

“Good boy.” Kuroo smiles down at Akaashi, who’s begun crying again. His limp dick is hanging out of his stained underwear, there’s cum all over his body, his hair is tussled, and his face is contorted in the most delicious way. If Kuroo keeps looking at him, he may actually grow hard again.

The teacher moves to the bottom of the bed and stands, digging his pocket for his phone.

“Say cheese, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo chuckles, watching his student’s teary eyes fill with horror. Kuroo takes a few photos before Akaashi can bring his legs together in an attempt to preserve some form of decency. Kuroo pouts, putting his phone away, before he goes to retrieve a towel. “Come on, Akaashi-kun. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Akaashi remains still and silent while Kuroo drags a wet towel against his skin. Kuroo just unties him and pets his head, bidding farewell till he sees him again the next day. The setter just turns on his side and curls into a ball.

Kuroo rolls his eyes as he exits the room, hands in his pockets. How dramatic. Akaashi may not appreciate his advances now, but he _will_ fold to him. Kuroo doesn’t care how long it takes. He’ll have what he wants.


	3. Fast and Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I love all our darling haikyuu characters <3 Also, another non-con warning because there's going to be a lot of it. Turn back while you still can.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the comments on the last chapter!! I was so overwhelmed by your support *cries*!! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this :D On to the next chapter!!!

Honestly, Kuroo is quite impressed by Akaashi’s acting skills. The teacher had been a little worried at first – the younger boy seemed quite distraught over their little handjob moment in the infirmary – and he sent the pictures over to Akaashi’s cellphone as a _reminder_. Akaashi hadn’t replied, and Kuroo certainly didn’t expect him to, but the amount of indifference that Akaashi brings to practice the next day has Kuroo raising an eyebrow.

Not a single blush, or widened eyes, or even stiff shoulders. Akaashi’s probably acting more normal now than the previous week. He doesn’t even spare a glance at Kuroo. Maybe he just can’t, but there’s no way for Kuroo to know for sure.

“How’s your leg, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto’s voice is so loud that it travels across the expanse of the gym. Both Kuroo and the coach sitting next to him turn to look at the commotion.

It’s the middle of afternoon practice. Akaashi sat out the whole time on the account of his injury. It doesn’t escape Kuroo’s notice that the setter chose to sit on the bench on the other side of the coach, at the spot furthest away from the science teacher.

Kuroo tried to sneak some looks at the dark-haired second year, but he always seemed to be looking away or focused on the players on court; constantly scribbling something on a clipboard. Once the coach called for a break, Akaashi stood up to assist the two girl managers – Shirofuku Yukie and Suzumeda Kaori – in distributing cooled water bottles amongst the players.

“This is the fifth time you’ve asked me today,” Akaashi replies in a deadpan. He passes a water bottle to Bokuto, who takes it with a large grin splitting his face. Akaashi looks down shyly, dark eyelashes fanning against his pale skin as he fiddles with another bottle. “It’s just a sprain… not a broken bone.”

Kuroo can’t help but smirk. Yes, Akaashi-kun. Good boys don’t get broken bones.

“Don’t mind them, they’re always like that.” Coach Takeyuki grumbles, mistaking Kuroo’s expression for something else. Kuroo reluctantly turns to face the older coach. Somehow, he seems to have a similar hairstyle to Bokuto, just all white and not as gravity defying.

“Bokuto-kun must have been troublesome for you all these years, coach.” Kuroo says, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his head. He has to be more careful about his expressions – there’s no reason for him to be staring at Akaashi now that he’s not making any mistakes, let alone even playing on the court.

“He’s still a nuisance, even though he’s top four in the nation.” Coach Takeyuki scoffs, shaking his head. “That boy is an enigma.”

Bokuto isn’t an enigma. He’s more like a needy child disguised as a beefy high school boy. He’s a muscle head – there’s literally nothing else in there except his love for volleyball, if his grades are anything go by. Kuroo checked. But he’s sure Bokuto won’t have any problems getting into a good university through a sports scholarship. Kuroo’s feeling irritated just thinking about it. Bokuto is just a menace.

“Although, I don’t think the team would be doing as well as it is today without Akaashi. He’s the only one who can deal with Bokuto when he’s in one of his slumps. And that’s more often that you would think.” Coach Takeyuki continues after taking a swig from his own water bottle, totally unaware of Kuroo’s thought spiel. “Not that the team would fall apart without Bokuto, of course. They’re all talented, determined boys.”

“I’m sure they are.” Kuroo replies, making sure to smile. Of course, Akaashi is always nice to Bokuto, always giving him the time of day when their other teammates want to punch him in the face. It’s because Akaashi’s _in love with him_ , in the kind of love that is devoted and selfless, the kind of love that is totally beyond the realm of Kuroo’s understanding.

Kuroo is so caught up in his thoughts that he almost startles when the coach starts barking out orders. “We’re going to be running! Gather at the track in five minutes. All your times better have improved or you’re going to be doing a hundred serves before you get to leave!”

The teacher hums lightly, lips set in a straight line as he watches the coach and the majority of the volleyball team amble out the door. The two managers are picking up the water bottles scattered around the court, likely to refill them and bring them to the track for the team.

Fukurodani Academy sure is spiffy. It’s a private school and all, but the players are spoiled beyond Kuroo’s imagination. Kuroo’s team, back at his public high school, definitely never got this treatment. They didn’t even have a track, so they just ran around the neighbourhood and tried not to get clawed at by street cats.

“…You sure you’ll be okay, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s voice, a now familiar rasp, turns Kuroo’s attention towards the dark storage room towards the back of the gym. The 3rd-year seems to be addressing Akaashi, who’s inside the storeroom and out of Kuroo’s sight. Bokuto must have received a satisfying answer, because he beams at the storeroom before jogging briskly away, already late to the gathering at the track.

How Bokuto looked at Akaashi right there gives Kuroo the creeps. It’s so full of happiness and care that it actually makes Kuroo want to barf.

It seems that Akaashi’s crush on Bokuto may not be so unrequited after all. Kuroo grimaces. It’s just another kink in his plan, but Bokuto would actually be the dumbest person on the planet if he were unable to see Akaashi as the attractive self-sacrificial lamb that he is. It’s practically a given that Bokuto would develop feelings for his setter, honestly. Kuroo just can’t have Akaashi realizing this. Not when he’s only just begun. The teacher stands, heading towards the storeroom with a renewed sense of purpose.

Akaashi is kneeling by a stack of gym mats, counting the number of spare volleyballs they have left, when he hears someone enter the storeroom. The dust kicks up again, and Akaashi sneezes into his hand. He’s about to yell – or rather talk sternly to, because Akaashi hardly yells – at the person when he realizes who it is. It’s like someone flipped a switch in him, because he freezes immediately, blood running cold in his veins.

Kuroo flips through the notes on his clipboard with a bored look. “Hmm. This is some in-depth stuff, Akaashi-kun. You really care about your team, huh?”

“…I- yeah.” Akaashi nibbles on his lip. What is Kuroo playing at? It’s taken all of his effort to remain quiet about what happened in the infirmary. He’s been acting fine, normal. He hasn’t given anything away.

“But you seem to care about Bokuto a lot more than everyone else.” Kuroo says, in a melodic sort of tone that comes off more taunting than carefree. The teacher puts down the clipboard and reaches back to pull the storeroom doors shut. “You love him, don’t you? You love him so much that you would stare at him from afar and wait on his every need like a dog. Why won’t you tell him? Oh, right. Probably because someone _so_ talented and popular would never fall for someone like you.”

Akaashi feels his heart breaking a little, in his chest, but he’s distracted by the strong sense of fear that’s flooding his senses. He takes a shaky step back. The last time Akaashi had been alone with Kuroo hadn’t ended very well. Just thinking about the day before, and what happened in the infirmary, makes Akaashi feel sick.

Kuroo takes a step forward for every step Akaashi takes back, until the setter bumps into the stack of gym mats balanced against the wall. Akaashi feels his hands start to sweat. He should have just gone with Bokuto. “W-what do you want, Kuroo-sensei? I need to get to the track.”

“No, you don’t.” Kuroo’s voice is low, but Akaashi hears the anger simmering below it just fine. The teacher approaches quickly, more quickly than Akaashi can react, and there’s suddenly strong legs and arms on either side of his body, caging him in.

Akaashi’s heart is beating fast and hard in his chest, and it’s so loud in his ears that he’s sure Kuroo can hear it too. Kuroo tries to lean in, but Akaashi stops him with a hard shove to his chest. He doesn’t stumble, let alone move, but at least he’s not leaning in anymore. Akaashi tries to take a peek at Kuroo’s face and regrets it instantly – the dark look on the teacher’s face makes his knees buckle.

Kuroo laughs when he catches Akaashi by the armpits, roughly shoving him back against the stack of mats. It’s not a pleasant laugh by any means, but Akaashi doesn’t have the time to think about it because Kuroo is leaning down, arms braced on the mats on either side of Akaashi’s head, to capture Akaashi’s lips in a forceful kiss. Kuroo’s knee slips between Akaashi’s legs and presses against his crotch almost painfully.

“W-Why?” Akaashi stutters, when Kuroo pulls up for air. His hands are bunched into frustrated fists against Kuroo’s chest. Why isn’t he fighting back? Why isn’t he trying to get away? He _can’t_ , not if he wants those horrible photos to be leaked. Not if he wants to be able to play volleyball again, go back to Bokuto again, anytime soon. “I didn’t tell anyone about yesterday! I’ve been… I’ve been trying my best to act normal today. Why?”

“Yes, you’ve been a good boy, Keiji.” Kuroo croons, but the way he says Akaashi’s first name – for the first time – just makes the setter shrivel up inside. The teacher leans in closer, till his hot breath puffs against the smooth skin on Akaashi’s face. “I never said that yesterday would be the last time, did I?”

The dread comes back in full force, weighing Akaashi down as Kuroo smashes their lips together again. It’s not like yesterday, at all, because his teacher is forcing his tongue into his mouth. It’s slimy and hot, massaging against the ridges of his mouth aggressively.

Without warning, Kuroo rips his mouth away and spins Akaashi around so that he’s bent over the dusty stack of gym mats. Akaashi squeaks softly when his injured ankle drags against the ground, but Kuroo doesn’t seem to care. There’s the sound of a zipper, and then Akaashi grits his teeth in shame as he feels his pants and his underwear drop to the ground.

“What are you doing?” Akaashi asks, a little too sharply. He tries to turn his head to look back at Kuroo, but the breath is knocked out of him when Kuroo’s palm slams into Akaashi’s ear in a forceful slap.

Akaashi’s ears are ringing, and his head is aching. There’s been a dull pain since he fell, but Kuroo’s being so rough that it’s hurting even more.

“I’m rewarding you, since you’re so obedient. You gave a spectacular performance, if I may say so myself.” Kuroo says, sounding a little proud, and there’s the sound of a bottle being opened. Akaashi jumps when he feels something cold and wet prodding at his entrance, and his entire body tenses.

“Stop!” Akaashi cries, as Kuroo pushes a finger into him. It feels weird, like there’s something stretching him where he’s not supposed to be touched. He feels his eyes stinging, and then the tears start to blur his vision. Akaashi can’t believe this is happening to him. _How_ is something like this happening to him?! “Please, please stop, sensei! I’m begging you. I don’t want this!”

“If you don’t keep quiet, someone’s going to walk in on us.” Kuroo says, slowly, like he’s talking to a particularly slow child. Akaashi’s breath hitches as another finger enters him, wriggling around and scissoring against his untouched insides. “And you don’t want this to get out to anybody, do you? You’ll be expelled, and Bokuto will look at you like you’re trash left on the side of the road. Of course, there’s always the possibility that I break your ankle before you can make enough noise for that to happen.”

To Akaashi’s utter horror, he’s crying again. Just like the day before, he’s reduced to a pathetic, sniveling mess. He’s useless, disgusting. He can’t even save himself. And… and Bokuto, he’s going to think the same way, if he ever learns about this. Akaashi thinks back to the warm moments they’ve shared together the past year and a half – in the clubroom, outside the convenience store with their croquettes, walking home side by side in the rain, in the snow, under the blinding sun. No. Akaashi doesn’t want to lose him, not like this.

“Hmm.” Kuroo makes a deliberative little noise before he flips Akaashi over. His strong arms lift Akaashi up rather effortlessly, before unceremoniously depositing him onto the stack of gym mats. Instead of propped up against it, Akaashi’s whole upper body is now resting on it. Akaashi’s shaking hands feel grimy as they clutch against the material of the gym mat, but then he loses his balance and falls on his back as Kuroo’s fingers dig into his thighs.

“I changed my mind. I want to see your face when I fuck you for the first time.” Kuroo’s smirk is cruel as he pulls Akaashi’s legs up, so that his knees are hooked over Kuroo’s shoulders. Akaashi feels his heart stuttering as the fear courses through his veins. It still feels surreal, like this isn’t actually happening. When his chest shudders involuntarily from a deep sob, the teacher leans down to pat Akaashi’s cheek lightly. “You look lovely when you’re crying, Keiji.”

And then Kuroo is pushing into him, already hard and dripping. He’s so big, compared to his fingers, and it fills Akaashi up in a way he’s never experienced before. He feels stretched inside, and impossibly full. The look that Kuroo is giving him now is victorious. His usual smirk is wide, teeth gritted in pleasure, and his dark eyes are blown wide with want.

Something in Akaashi breaks. He’s never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before, never had the time for it with the kind of commitments he has. Akaashi has never been much of a sexual person – he would never be caught reading the kinds of magazines Konoha brings to school, at the very least – but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t treasure sex. Akaashi, like every other person who’s gone through puberty, has tried to imagine how his first time would be like. He wanted it to be all sweet nothings and a comfy bed, maybe some awkwardness and the fear of being walked in on. Maybe, on a subconscious level, Akaashi had been waiting for Bokuto. Because it would have been perfect with him, Akaashi is sure.

But here, with Kuroo, there’s none of that. It’s rough and dirty and Akaashi just wants to jump into a hot shower, or punch Kuroo in his smug face. The teacher has taken everything from him – his first kiss, his first make-out, his first handjob. And now, his virginity.

Akaashi feels cheated. He knows that none of these should define his worth, but he doesn’t know what else he has left. He doesn’t even know if this – whatever this is – will ever end. It probably won’t, not with Kuroo hanging those photos over his head, and Akaashi’s eyes slip close at the realization.

Kuroo’s lips move insistently against Akaashi’s, swallowing all the small sounds that are escaping Akaashi’s mouth, as he thrusts into the younger boy with fervor. Akaashi keens loudly when Kuroo’s dick brushes against a certain part inside of him. It sends tingling waves of pleasure through his body, so unlike touching his own dick. So much better.

Akaashi wants to feel embarrassed and guilty. He should, for enjoying being raped by his teacher. It’s wrong. It’s so fucking wrong, and he doesn’t want this. Akaashi knows that. But Kuroo’s expression has sharpened scarily, and suddenly he’s hitting that spot over and over and over again. Hard, fast and relentless.

Kuroo takes Akaashi’s dick in his hand, giving is a few good strokes, and it doesn’t take long for Akaashi to unravel for Kuroo. He comes so hard that he actually blacks out for a second. Kuroo follows close after, stilling inside Akaashi as something hot and thick floods into him.

Akaashi throws an arm over his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Kuroo, he doesn’t want to see anyone. The setter feels Kuroo pull out of him, and he can’t help but flinch as he feels Kuroo’s cum slowly drip out of his puckered asshole. Akaashi feels the tears streaming down the sides of his face and into the dark curls of his hair, but he doesn’t have the energy to sob anymore.


	4. Sweaty and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably going to be 8 chapters + 1 bonus chapter at the end, but I'm not very sure if I will include the bonus chapter after all. hmhmhmhm.
> 
> ***This is the last time I'm going to remind y'all of the warnings!! Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Thank you yet again for the amazing comments <3 y'all inspire me everyday! Enjoy :D

Akaashi doesn’t know what it is.

Kuroo seems nice enough with any of the other students, so why is it that he’s so fixated on Akaashi? Is it just a crime of opportunity? Kuroo had been alone with Akaashi while he was injured and unable to put up much of a fight. But Akaashi knows for a fact that Kuroo meets other students for one-on-one tutoring on the days he doesn’t have volleyball practice. There are so many other students, other boys and girls, that Kuroo could have picked other than him – not that Akaashi wants anyone else to experience the horrible things he has.

Akaashi just doesn’t get it. Of all people, why _him_?

Kuroo has been fucking him almost every day since he’d taken his virginity. Akaashi’s whole body is sore. It’s lucky that his ankle still isn’t better too, even though he wants to play volleyball as soon as possible. People just naturally attribute Akaashi’s pathetic limping to it, instead of what’s actually going on.

Akaashi grimaces as little as he shifts in his seat. He’d been called to the bathroom right after morning practice, where Kuroo had fingered him and slipped something round and hard into his ass, all the while forbidding him from removing it. It’s been stuck up there the whole school day, an uncomfortable reminder that he’s going to have to meet Kuroo again later or carry it home with him, whatever it is.

“Kuroo-sensei’s class is next!!” One of the girls in Akaashi’s class squeals, and Akaashi slumps onto his table with the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips. He hates how everyone likes Kuroo so much. Akaashi is probably the only one who _doesn’t_ like the science teacher, and yet he’s the only one Kuroo seems to want to get a piece of. Unless there are others, in which case Akaashi will probably feel betrayed, somehow. The setter frowns at himself and the sting in his heart. Is he actually jealous that Kuroo’s probably raped someone else? No way.

“He’s so handsome, don’t you think? All dark and confident like some kind of forbidden prince. He sure is a step up from Kamasaki-sensei!” Another girl sighs dreamily, and Akaashi slips his eyes shut just so no one can see him rolling them. Forbidden is the keyword here. _Forbidden_.

“Kuroo-sensei is so nice, too! He helped me with my science homework the other day!” Someone else adds in. The girls dissolve into a fit of excited giggles. “I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I mean, he’s so perfect! He can’t be single!”

Akaashi almost gags. What would his classmates think if they knew what Kuroo has been doing to him behind closed doors – behind barely closed doors? They’ve been lucky so far that no one’s walked in on them yet, but Kuroo has a tendency to pick places that are rather public.

Akaashi jerks upright in his seat, chair scraping on the ground, when he feels it. The little round thing in his anal cavity has started moving. It’s buzzing lightly against his inner folds, and the whole thing is rocking around slowly from the vibrations. Akaashi’s face heats up a little when he sees some of his classmates turn to look at him at the sudden movement.

“Good morning, class!” Kuroo takes this opportunity to make his entrance, closing the door behind him before dumping his things on the teacher’s table. The class president calls for everyone to stand, and then they greet Kuroo with a bow.

When Akaashi straightens, he meets Kuroo’s eyes from across the room. The bastard is smirking at him in that infuriating, all-knowing way of his. All Akaashi sees is Kuroo slipping his hand into his pocket, and then he gasps quietly because the vibrations have suddenly turned up a notch. It’s grazing against his insides even more now, stimulating him enough that he’s slowly getting harder. Akaashi clenches his hands at his sides as the frustration gnaws at him.

“Is there anything wrong, Akaashi-kun?” Kuroo calls from the front, deceptively kind, as he flips open the textbook with one hand and picks up a stick of chalk in the other. Belatedly, Akaashi realizes that everyone is already sitting down. He shakes his head and plops back down into his seat, face burning.

There are a few whispers, all about his weird behaviour recently, but Akaashi just tunes them out and tries to focus on his work. It works for a while, and Akaashi diligently writes lesson notes as Kuroo talks about titration and makes lame chemistry jokes. It’s only when he’s sure he can get through the whole of this class ignoring that incessant buzzing inside him, that Kuroo slips his hand back into his pocket.

The buzzing suddenly intensifies like crazy, and the vibrator keeps rocking quickly against his walls. Akaashi bites down on his lip, just to keep down the lewd noises bubbling up his throat, and he tastes the coppery tinge of blood welling from the wound. The grip he has on his pen is so strong that the flimsy blue plastic cracks under his white knuckles.

It kind of hurts, but there’s still some of Kuroo’s cum in there, lubricating the strong vibrations, and after a minute the pain gives out to pleasure. Akaashi hates himself for feeling the way he does, but in the moment, it just feels way too good. His dick is straining against the front of his pants painfully, and he can feel the dampness of his pre cum smearing against the material of his underwear.

The vibrator is good, but it’s not the same as Kuroo’s dick. Kuroo’s dick is long and pretty girthy, and it fills him up in a particular way that makes Akaashi see stars.

Akaashi kind of stops, right there, because he- he’d just been asking for Kuroo’s dick, hadn’t he? Not aloud, but still. Those treacherous thoughts just went through his head. That’s not possible. Akaashi hates Kuroo. He loves Bokuto. He doesn’t want to be Kuroo’s fuck toy; he’s being forced into this. Akaashi looks up from where he’s been staring at his desk for almost the whole of class, now, and finds Kuroo looking at him again.

The bastard slips his hand into his pocket, and the vibrations get worse, if that’s even possible. Akaashi can’t hold his gaze anymore, and he curls into himself, hugging his stomach tightly. No. He can’t make any noises, he can’t get caught. And he can’t – no, he _won’t_ – cum in his pants, like Kuroo wants him to.

“Akaashi-kun, are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroo raises his voice, so that it reaches Akaashi from the front. There’s nothing in his voice that is damnable, just pure concern, and that in itself is damnable. Akaashi hates him. “You look like you’re in pain.”

Akaashi lowers his head even further. He can feel the eyes on him, all his classmates staring at him and they don’t even know that there’s a vibrator stuffed up his ass. He hears rather than sees Kuroo approach him, and the rustle of fabric against his ear is something he’d never admit he’s grateful for.

“I- ah,” Akaashi starts, and then winces a little to cover the strangled, very filthy moan that escaped his mouth. “N-not feeling well, ah. P-please.”

Kuroo’s worried expression doesn’t crack. Instead, he just bends down and helps Akaashi out of his chair. Akaashi’s legs keep buckling, so he leans against Kuroo heavily. His face is sweaty and red, if it hadn’t been already, and his breaths are labored and harsh. The teacher says something to the class, before he gathers his things and leads Akaashi out of the classroom.

Once they’re on the staircase, far enough from the classrooms, Kuroo lets his façade crumble. The teacher bursts out in soft peals of laughter, almost doubling over as his frame shakes in amusement. Akaashi frowns, teeth gritted together in annoyance even through the relief coursing through his veins. The vibrator has finally come to a stop inside him. He’d been so close to coming when they were walking out of the classroom, but it’s not like he wanted to cum in his pants. That kind of humiliation is not something Akaashi can come back from.

Before Akaashi can back away from Kuroo, the teacher lowers the arm he has wrapped around Akaashi’s shoulders so that it settles on his waist instead. Kuroo tightens his grip, pulling Akaashi closer, and begins leading them somewhere.

“You look so hot, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo whispers in Akaashi’s ear as they walk, and the student goes bright red. Akaashi can feel himself starting to shake – it’s going to happen again, and he won’t be able to do a single thing to stop it. “It was so tempting to just let you cum in there, in front of all your classmates. But then that beats the purpose of our relationship, doesn’t it?”

They turn the corner, then Kuroo leads him into staffroom. Two rows of desks sit facing each other, each one decorated with books, laptops and a few personal effects. It’s deserted at this time of the day, in the middle of a lesson block.

Kuroo pushes him down onto a chair. It’s one of those cushioned kinds, with wheels on the bottom. He leans down, and Akaashi scoots his head back as far as it can go. The teacher just chuckles, straightens up and ruffles Akaashi’s dark hair affectionately. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

And then he’s just gone, out the door. Akaashi is confused. He’s still hard – although not as hard as when he’d been escorted out of class – and his underwear is damp and cold. What is Kuroo playing at? Akaashi kicks his legs nervously, and then he stops because he knows it makes him look like a child. Instead, he begins fiddling with his fingers. This is weird. This is so, so weird. Kuroo usually can’t wait to begin. He’s usually so aggressive, Akaashi’s clothes are never on him for more than a few seconds after they’re alone together. Has he gotten bored of him? Already?

Akaashi tries to shake off that hopeless feeling. He knows he’s not the best at anything. He’s smart enough, athletic enough, with decent enough looks, but that’s all he’s been his whole life. Just good enough, but not great. Not somebody people go out of their way to please, or want, or love. Maybe Kuroo’s just beginning to realize that there’s nothing about him that’s worth all this trouble.

Akaashi turns in his seat, a reflex action to face the desk like he usually does, and he inhales sharply when he sees the photo frames and the name written on the papers strewn messily on the desk. This is Kuroo’s desk, his workplace.

And right in the middle of that mess is Kuroo’s phone.

It’s just lying there innocently, and Akaashi’s body acts faster than his brain. He reaches out and snatches the phone off the table. He just needs to delete that photo – that horrible photo that Kuroo had taken of him, and he’ll be _free_.

Akaashi unlocks the phone with shaking hands. A soft sound of disbelief passes his lips. There’s no password. He’s in. Akaashi immediately scrolls through the pages looking for the photo app. He finds it, and hope blossoms fully in his chest. Akaashi can do this, quickly, before Kuroo comes back. He clicks on the app, and- it’s like he’s forgotten how to breathe.

Akaashi’s eyes widen as he scrolls through the photos. Kuroo is a liar. He’s a fucking liar, because there hadn’t just been one photo. There’s so many of them; of Akaashi naked and ravaged, with cum splattered across his chest. Akaashi, with his school uniform half undone and his dick hanging out of his pants. Akaashi, in his practice jersey, legs bare and spread eagled. There’s even a video of Akaashi bent over on the toilet, moaning embarrassingly loudly as his asshole obediently swallows a love egg.

“Enjoying yourself, I see.” Kuroo’s breath is puffing against Akaashi’s face again, but Akaashi doesn’t even jump. He just feels numb, and he keeps scrolling through the photos. How dumb could he have been? Of course, Kuroo would have taken more photos at any opportunity. Akaashi doesn’t remember it, doesn’t remember seeing Kuroo take these photos somehow, but it doesn’t even matter anymore. Kuroo has enough here to destroy Akaashi’s life for good. Akaashi feels the hopelessness and despair wash over him like an icy tidal wave.

“You’re so very smart, Akaashi-kun, so I know you’ve figured it out.” Kuroo is smirking now, Akaashi can feel it against his ear. Akaashi feels a shiver travel down his spine. The teacher pulls the phone away from Akaashi’s slack hands, and then he leans down and hugs Akaashi from the back. “You’re mine, forever. You will never escape me.”

Kuroo turns his head, fingers light on Akaashi’s jaw, and captures Akaashi’s lips in a searing kiss. The student knows better than to bite him, and he obediently opens his mouth when Kuroo nibbles on his lip. Kuroo can’t help but smile as he deepens the kiss – he’s really taught Akaashi well these past few days. He’s not perfect yet, of course. That will take time. But for now, Akaashi is finally starting to give in. That’s more than enough.

Kuroo reaches down and unbuckles Akaashi’s pants with one of his hands. The other is still circled around Akaashi’s chest possessively. Akaashi spreads his legs wider as Kuroo pulls out his dick and begins pumping it languidly. The younger boy has been hard for so long that the touch coerces whimpers from deep inside him.

“Oh, I know baby, I know,” Kuroo grins when Akaashi lets out a particularly pitiful whine. The teacher pulls away, spins the chair around so Akaashi is facing him, and lets out an appreciative sigh. Don’t get him wrong, Akaashi is usually already erotic in a way that is almost irresistible. Kuroo gets even more turned on when he cries, but this- this face that Akaashi is making now, his cheeks red, tears beading on the corners of his eyes, mouth so open and wet, makes Kuroo want to mark him up and claim full ownership.

There’s just one more thing Kuroo has to do to break him.

Kuroo grabs Akaashi by the arm and pushes him over to the windows. This particular staffroom overlooks Fukurodani Academy’s big soccer field, and there’s a class down there right now, midway through their physical education.

Kuroo takes off Akaashi’s blazer and unbuttons his shirt in record time, pushing him up against the glass window when he’s done. Akaashi is pliable and soft, and the only noise he makes is a soft grunt of discomfort as his forearms come into contact with the cold surface. Kuroo bends down over him, sucking red marks into the skin of Akaashi’s back.

When Akaashi goes rigid, Kuroo knows it’s not because of the finger tweaking at his nipple or the pain of Kuroo’s teeth biting into his skin. He goes rigid because he sees what Kuroo wants him to see.

“Hmm isn’t this a nice present for you, Keiji? Because you’ve been so good?” Kuroo murmurs softly against Akaashi’s curls. He laughs a little at Akaashi’s wide-eyed look and goes back to sucking a hickey into his student’s neck.

Akaashi doesn’t even spare him a glance. They’re both looking at the same thing – Bokuto Koutarou playing soccer down in the field. The third-year grins at his teammate brightly, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. When Bokuto pulls up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, exposing the row of developed muscles along his abdomen, Kuroo actually feels Akaashi’s dick twitch. Teenagers. Their hormones are so messed up that they get turned on by anything.

“Look at him, Keiji. The darling of Fukurodani Academy.” Kuroo says, now shrugging off his own pants and pulling out his dick. He’s so hard already, Jesus. It’s been so long since he’s been so quickly aroused like this. “What do you think he’ll think, what do you think he’ll say if he just looked up right now and saw u like this? Squirming like a slut against the window, where anyone can see you?”

Kuroo lovingly fondles Akaashi’s perk butt cheek, before turning the vibrator back on with a quick flick. Akaashi’s shoulders twitch in response, his breaths coming out faster and harder, and Kuroo can’t stop himself anymore. There’s no preparation this time, Kuroo just pulls Akaashi’s cheeks apart and slams himself all the way in. The student mewls, a delicious noise that encourages Kuroo to go faster and harder.

“He will hate you! He’ll think you’re disgusting.” Kuroo continues. Desperate to feel the vibrations against his dick, Kuroo sets a brutal pace and leans down to suck on Akaashi’s neck. His entire back is marred with suckling marks, and his neck is dotted with little purple bruises and bite marks. “You’re _mine_ , Keiji. And you’re wrong if you think someone else will love you like me. You’re used goods.”

Akaashi comes with a cry, squirting white without being touched. He can’t even keep himself upright anymore, twitching with overstimulation, and Kuroo just continues fucking into him, fucking into the vibrator, before he comes too. Unloading himself inside Akaashi's wet heat feels like ecstasy.

When Kuroo backs away, pulling out his dick and tucking it back in his pants, Akaashi slumps down onto the ground wordlessly. Kuroo’s cum dribbles out of him slowly, and then the little love egg pops out of his ass and clutters onto the ground noisily.

For once, Akaashi isn’t crying or struggling or sending a glare his way. Kuroo bends down, taking Akaashi’s face in his hands, and is more than satisfied with the defeated look in his eyes.


	5. Wide and Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Here to deliver some Bokuto, because you guys missed him last chapter :") I'm so so so happy that there's been such good reception of this story!! I usually write some pretty dark stuff, and I was worried it might be too angsty for the fluffy haikyuu fandom HAHA
> 
> Always keep the warnings in mind! I hope you guys like this chapter too <3

Bokuto Koutarou knows he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, nor the brightest crayon in the box, but he’s smart enough to figure out that there’s something wrong with Akaashi. Not wrong, per se, because Akaashi is perfect and there’s probably nothing in the world Akaashi could do that would convince Bokuto otherwise. Unless maybe he’s secretly an owl killer, but Bokuto doesn’t think Akaashi’s that kind of person.

The thing is, Bokuto has been spending most of his time with Akaashi since he became Fukurodani Volleyball Club’s official setter as a tiny first year. Their previous official setter graduated the previous year and Akaashi filled up his spot without a moment to spare.

Bokuto remembers the first time Akaashi talked to him first, without Bokuto reaching out to him. Akaashi had asked how he likes his sets, and Bokuto had replied high and close to the net, but he’d really been thinking about Akaashi’s long dark eyelashes and his pretty little pink lips and those beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful green eyes. He never looks sleepy too, even considering how heavily lidded they are, because the green is just so… so mesmerizing.

But anyway, that isn’t the point right now. The point is that Akaashi has been behaving weirdly. Akaashi hasn’t said much to him after that day they talked about Kuroo-sensei, and he hasn’t let Bokuto walk him home as frequently as he used to. Bokuto pays attention to Akaashi, because he knows how much Akaashi doesn’t like it when he has to repeat himself, and he’s been observing Kuroo-sensei when he’s not fully occupied by practice.

Bokuto does have to admit that Kuroo-sensei stares at Akaashi a lot, like, really _stares_. He thought it might be because of Akaashi’s bad performance two weeks ago, or even because he’s been limping around on his bad leg to help the managers in any way he can, and Kuroo-sensei doesn’t want him to get even more injured on his watch. But all that together still doesn’t explain the way Kuroo only does it to Akaashi, and not any of the other boys. Bokuto messes up a lot, too, especially since Akaashi hasn’t been setting to him for a week, and Kuroo-sensei never looks at him the same way he looks at Akaashi. It’s all just so weird.

“Earth to Bokuto!!” Konoha shouts, waving a hand in front of his face, and Bokuto blinks away the thoughts. Sarukui and Komi are looking at him, too, and they’re too close to his face so he swats them away.

“What?” Bokuto grumbles, a little more harshly than he intended to, and Konoha’s eyebrows almost touch his hairline. Washio just turns to look at him from where he’s pulling on his jersey for practice, Onaga a quiet presence in the corner of the room.

“Oof, touchy!” Sarukui laughs, retreating away from Bokuto’s personal space. Bokuto, Konoha, Komi and Sarukui are sitting in a circle on the floor of their clubroom. Bokuto must have spaced out while they were talking about something else, like Konoha’s frankly creepy obsession with Marie Kondo.

“How are you in emo mode already? We haven’t even started practice yet.” Konoha grumbles, making a face. He lays back down, linking his fingers behind his head as a makeshift pillow.

“He’s just upset that Akaashi is late again.” Komi sounds amused, and he directs a very judgmental gaze towards Bokuto. “When are you ever going to tell him that you like him?”

Bokuto feels his face heat up at the question. He pouts, mostly unconsciously, and twiddles his thumbs. “I don’t know, I don’t think Akaashi likes me that way.”

Everyone in the clubroom just kind of looks at Bokuto. Konoha shakes his head and closes his eyes in exasperation. Sarukui averts his eyes, whistling off-key as he busies himself with his shoelaces. Onaga looks clueless, because he’s a first year, of course he is, and Washio just fully turns away from them.

“Bokuto, there’s no way Akaashi doesn’t like you _in that way_ ,” Komi sighs, resigned to his role of den mother in lieu of their missing vice-captain, and his words come out like he’s shocked he even has to say them. “Has he ever gotten angry at you? Or even annoyed? Like all of us have?”

Bokuto shakes his head. Komi continues. “Akaashi would literally do anything for you, Bokuto. He comes running anytime you need any reassurance or extra attention, and he helps out with anything you ask for. No matter how dumb it is – like that time you got your hand stuck in a vending machine trying to reach for your Calpis? Or was it Pocari Sweat?”

Bokuto nods this time, but he’s a little annoyed that there’s a smattering of choked laughs at his expense. Akaashi got both his hand and his Calpis out in the end. Bokuto sticks out his lower lip. “But that’s just cause Akaashi wants me to be at the top of my game so we can go to nationals. I’m our ace, and he’s our setter. That’s just how it’s supposed to be, isn’t it?”

“Bokuto.” Konoha groans, and Komi actually looks thankful for the intervention. “There’s no other setter in the entire world who would take rescuing you from a vending machine as seriously as Akaashi. And it’s not because he’s worried your arm will get eaten up and you won’t be able to spike his tosses. Anyway, we’re still a powerhouse school with or without you, Bokuto. I’m sure we’d be able to manage with five people and half an ace.”

Bokuto pouts, but Komi and Sarukui nod sagely, like Konoha has said something very wise, and they high-five him loudly. The noise covers up the sound of the door opening and shutting, so they don’t realize that there’s someone else in the room with them until the new arrival speaks.

“Why aren’t you all warming up yet?” Akaashi says, and all of their heads whip around to face him. He’s pulling his gym bag off his shoulder as he walks towards his locker.

Bokuto wants to complain to Akaashi about the others, about how mean they’re being mean to him, but there’s something tired and sad in Akaashi’s eyes and it makes Bokuto’s mouth shut like his lips are sewn together.

“Ah, vice-captain-san,” Konoha drawls, now sitting up with his palms resting on his knees. There’s a teasing edge to his tone, because if anything, Akaashi is the only member of the volleyball club who is always early. “We were just waiting for you, ‘cause you’re late and all.”

“There’s no need.” Akaashi winces a little as he bends down to his locker, and Komi and Sarukui exchange worried looks. “Head down first, I’ll change and be right there.”

“Is your ankle still bothering you, Akaashi?” Sarukui asks. Before Akaashi can answer, Konoha pops up from his seat on the floor and approaches Akaashi with a curious look in his yes. He’s approaching Akaashi so intently, getting so close to him so suddenly, that it makes Bokuto’s hackles rise protectively.

But then Konoha is pulling away, surprise coloring his usually neutral expression. “Akaashi Keiji, are those hickeys on your neck?”

Bokuto’s entire world shatters in that instant. Hickeys? His Akaashi? Well, not _his_ anymore, or ever. The only consolation Bokuto has is that he’s not the only one who’s shocked, because the entire clubroom descends into chaos. Sarukui, Komi and Konoha are loudly exclaiming things while Washio tries get them to calm down. Onaga has approached them now, too, eyes wide and curious.

Akaashi doesn’t seem like the kind of person who would be in a relationship. Bokuto has never heard him speak about a girl or guy that he likes, or thinks is attractive. Of course, Bokuto knows that doesn’t mean that other people aren’t going to find Akaashi attractive, because Akaashi certainly is. He’s like, an eleven out of ten, just because his insides are as pretty as his outsides.

Did Bokuto do something wrong? He’s always thought that they were best friends, because it doesn’t seem like Akaashi is closer to anyone else other than him. Why didn’t Akaashi tell him that he’s dating someone now?

Bokuto turns his gaze on Akaashi, and he feels an odd feeling settle inside him. There’s a light blush dusting Akaashi’s cheeks, but his face is turned down like he’s ashamed. His eyes are averted and Bokuto can always tell when Akaashi’s mind is working on overdrive from the way his pupils become pinpoints. It’s like he’s panicking about something. He’s folded in on himself, too, grabbing his arms and making himself look smaller. There’s definitely something wrong about this, but – and Bokuto looks around at the room to check – no one else seems to realize that they’re all making Akaashi really uncomfortable.

“Everyone, down to the field. We’re running four laps, then two sets of lunges across the field.” Bokuto barks, suddenly. He knows it’s loud, because it startles everyone, but his frown is enough to convince them all to file of the clubroom; albeit with lingering looks and quiet mutters. Bokuto doesn’t use his authority as captain very often, but his team always follows his orders when he does.

Once the door slams shut behind the last of them, Bokuto turns around to face Akaashi. His hands are on resting on his hips, if only to stop himself from reaching out.

Bokuto takes a moment to examine Akaashi again, from head to toe and back again, just to make sure his previous diagnosis isn’t too off. The second year has yet to look up at Bokuto, instead still hunched in on himself with his eyes glued to the floor. Very not okay, then. Bokuto nibbles on his lip. “Akaashi, are you… is there something wrong?”

Akaashi freezes in place, and then he slowly looks up at Bokuto in shock. Bokuto actually noticed that there’s something different about him, then. Fooling the rest of his team hasn’t been too hard so far, but he never expected that Bokuto would pay attention to the small details that Akaashi just can’t hide, not anymore.

“I-I’m fine, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says, trying to maintain eye contact. It’s a bold-faced lie, and it’s hard to stare into Bokuto’s wide and innocent orbs because the sweet concern in them is starting to erode his will. “I’m back to setting to you from today. I’m excited.”

Bokuto’s gaze lingers on Akaashi for what seems like an eternity, but then his face crinkles into a bright smile. “I’m excited too, Akaashi. You’re the only setter for me!”

Akaashi can’t help it. He feels the blush spread across his cheeks because Bokuto and his blinding grin will always pull on the strings in his heart in a most unfair way. Without thinking, he finds himself blurting out his next words. “Bokuto-san, can I hug you?”

Akaashi regrets it immediately. Bokuto is looking at him strangely now, and it makes sense because he’s Akaashi Keiji and Akaashi Keiji is usually stoic and calm and doesn’t ask for hugs. He’s blunt enough, but he isn’t one to just throw out whatever he thinks at the drop of a hat. The thing with Kuroo must be getting to him even worse than he thought. Akaashi grimaces, and is about to retract the request, but Bokuto rushes forward and envelops him in his arms.

It feels even better than Akaashi could have imagined.

Bokuto’s arms are thick and strong, blessed with thick cords of muscle that Akaashi can feel flexing around him. He’s warm and his body is hard from daily volleyball practice, but he’s gentle in a way that’s entirely unfitting of his stature. Akaashi only knows Kuroo’s hugs, and they’re always either possessive or aggressive. They only lead to sex. Hugging Bokuto is different – it feels comforting and reverent, like finally going home after a long day.

The moment is broken by a cough. Akaashi and Bokuto spring apart from each other, both red faced, but the blood in Akaashi’s cheeks fades into a sickly hue as he lays eyes on the person at the door.

“Shouldn’t you two be at practice?” Kuroo casually leans against the door, stretched lanky and long like a cat. His arms are crossed over his chest and his eyes are dark and narrowed. That look is dangerous. Akaashi knows it well.

Bokuto seems to sense Akaashi’s apprehension, because he steps forward to shield Akaashi from Kuroo’s gaze. Akaashi’s heart aches. He wants to reach out to that strong back, clutch at Bokuto’s practice jersey and inhale his familiar scent. But Akaashi also knows that it’s not going to happen, not between him and his captain. That’s just another one of his impossible daydreams.

“Bokuto-san. Go join the others first, I just need to change.” Akaashi says, reaching up to pat his captain on the back in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. His hands are shaking slightly, so he quickly grasps them together behind his back.

Bokuto turns around, eyebrows pulled together in confusion “But-”

“You heard him, Bokuto-kun.” Kuroo interrupts, pointing away from the clubroom with his thumb. His expression is severe, and Bokuto looks cowed by it. Akaashi doesn’t blame him – Kuroo is their faculty advisor now, a teacher with more than enough power over them. He might not be able to pull Bokuto from the starting lineup, but he still has enough authority to make his life harder than it needs to be.

“Okay. I’ll see you downstairs, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto murmurs, sparing one more glance at Akaashi before jogging out of the room. Kuroo moves to let him by, patting him on the shoulder as he passes through the doorway.

When Bokuto is far enough away, Kuroo steps fully into the clubroom and lets the door shut behind him. The teacher looks down his nose at Akaashi, like he’s disgusting and lowly and not good enough. Akaashi swallows, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“I don’t need to tell you, do I?” Kuroo’s voice is soft, but it comes out in a growl. Akaashi flinches back, shaking his head frantically. There’s fear pumping through his veins, but it’s a familiar feeling by now, something that he anchors himself on.

Akaashi knows what Kuroo expects from him. He shouldn’t have asked Bokuto for a hug. He shouldn’t have let anyone other than Kuroo touch him. He shouldn’t have, but Bokuto just felt so much like solace that he’d gotten carried away, distracted from the reality of it.

Akaashi dares to take a peek at Kuroo’s face. He’s sneering now. “On your knees, slut.”

It registers like a command, and Akaashi falls to his knees gracelessly. Kuroo approaches, and the setter reaches shaking hands to unbuckle his teacher’s belt and unzip his fly. Akaashi looks up at Kuroo for permission – which he is given – before he wiggles fingers into Kuroo’s underwear and pulls out his dick. It’s still soft in his hand, but Akaashi has learned what to do to fix that.

Akaashi swirls a tongue around Kuroo’s member, tentative at first, before he slowly guides it into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks, sucking and swallowing, and it doesn’t take long before Kuroo’s dick is growing hard enough it could probably knock out some of Akaashi’s teeth.

Kuroo suddenly makes a frustrated sound. Maybe he’s going too slow? Akaashi flinches, on reflex, but Kuroo’s hand is gentle as he tangles Akaashi’s curly black locks in his fingers. The uncharacteristically soft touch doesn’t last. It only takes a moment for Kuroo’s grip to tighten, fisting painfully in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi starts tearing up, throat spasming as Kuroo pushes more of his dick into his mouth – more and more, till Akaashi’s lips are stretched taut at the base of his erection.

Akaashi’s hands curl into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he tries not to claw at Kuroo. It hurts, and he feels like he’s choking and suffocating all at once, but Kuroo will find another even worse way to punish him if he dares to fight back.

Kuroo clicks his tongue, eyes narrowed and cold. “You need to get better at fellatio.”

That’s the only warning Akaashi gets before Kuroo finally releases his grip on his hair. Akaashi pulls away immediately, coughing and gagging as he falls on his hands and tries not to throw up what’s left in his stomach.

Kuroo doesn’t give Akaashi much of a reprieve. There’s not a single drop of concern in his face as he pushes Akaashi over and starts stripping him of his pants. Kuroo hikes up his hips, hands rough and biting, and Akaashi knows that there won’t be any preparation this time, no lube save for his spit. The setter stuffs his fist into his mouth, and it’s just in time because it muffles his cry of pain when Kuroo forces his hard dick all the way into Akaashi in one swift, apathetic motion. It hurts like nothing Akaashi has ever felt before, like fire is licking him from the inside.

Tears flow freely down Akaashi’s face as he sobs into his hand, silencing himself as best as he can because Kuroo will be even angrier if he dares to scream. Akaashi doesn’t want to scream, either. He doesn’t want his teammates to barge in on them like this. He doesn’t want them to see him in this pathetic, shameful state. He doesn’t want Bokuto to hate him.

Kuroo finishes quickly. At least Akaashi thinks so, because he tries not to think about the pain. He focuses on the fist in his mouth and how he’s bitten so hard that he’s drawn blood from his knuckles. Hot spurts of cum land on his back, not inside him, and then the hands supporting his hips are gone so he falls to the floor in a painful heap.

Akaashi isn’t even hard, and he knows that Kuroo is making a point. He wants Akaashi to know that this can go two ways – with Akaashi in pleasure or in pain. Kuroo always used to hit all the right spots, but this time it seems more like he was just trying to get himself off with no regard for Akaashi at all.

It’s Akaashi’s punishment and another warning all wrapped in one.

Akaashi’s hips are aching already. They’re going to bruise so badly. Akaashi tries to move, but white-hot pain shoots up his spine and he sucks in a shocked breath. He’ll be surprised if he’s not bleeding.

The setter can only look helplessly, pleadingly, up at Kuroo. His heart is heavy and his vision is blurry as the teacher sneers down at him nastily. “Looks like Bokuto will have to go a few more days without your tosses, Akaashi-kun.”


	6. Slowly and Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're already at the 6th chapter!! I have an ending planned already and I'm excited to get the ball rollingggggg
> 
> Y'all have no idea, I'm just so happy every time I get a comment and you guys have been so excited and engaged with this story!! AND we passed 100 kudos omg!! You guys are awesome <3
> 
> Thank you for your support <3 Enjoy!!

Akaashi knows that his punishment isn’t over.

Kuroo had been much too angry, much too rough, for him to have been forgiven already. The teacher hadn’t even helped to clean Akaashi up the last time, even though he usually does. He’d just left without another word, and it took Akaashi ages to crawl over to his locker and change out of his soiled clothes. Akaashi knows he’s in deep shit, so his palms are sweating and his heart is beating like crazy as he approaches the classroom at the end of the third-floor corridor.

Kuroo is sitting on the windowsill when Akaashi enters. It’s one of the unused classrooms, so the desks and chairs are piled up neatly at the back of the room. Most of the curtains are drawn, so the room is partially shrouded in darkness. It makes the light filtering in behind Kuroo look like a halo, but the look on the teacher’s face is anything but angelic.

“Take off your clothes.” Kuroo says, in lieu of a greeting. His voice is still icy, still simmering with anger. Akaashi definitely hasn’t been forgiven yet.

Akaashi’s shaking has only intensified, but he quickly closes the door behind him and manages to follow Kuroo’s instructions as quickly as he can. His tie goes first, then his blazer and his uniform shirt. There’s nothing to be gained and much to be lost if he makes Kuroo wait too long. Kuroo will just find another reason to be rougher and meaner. Akaashi toes off his shoes and rolls down his socks, then unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. He hesitates, but then he takes off his underwear too.

Once his clothes are lying in a heap next to his locker, Kuroo gestures for him to come closer.

“On the teacher’s table.” Kuroo commands. He doesn’t move from his place by the window, and his expression doesn’t change. “Finger yourself. Let me see how you do it.”

Akaashi’s fear skyrockets. There’s something different about this time – Kuroo normally can’t take his hands off him, and he always has a hungry, wanting look. Kuroo must still be very, very mad at Akaashi.

Hesitantly, Akaashi props himself up on the teacher’s table. It’s more solid than the students’ desks, at least, even though he has to angle himself away from the projector built into it. Akaashi quickly sucks on his fingers, lathering on as much spit as he can, before he lies back on an elbow and spreads his legs. His breath is coming up short and panicked, so he tries his best to breathe slowly and deeply while he reaches down with a trembling hand.

Akaashi circles his puckered entrance once before inserting a finger into himself. It’s a feeling that he’s been getting accustomed to. He’s still not very familiar with his own body, not as familiar with it as Kuroo seems to be, and it doesn’t feel as good as if it were Kuroo doing it to him. Akaashi tries not to think about it, tries not to look up at that cold and emotionless expression. It hurts him that Kuroo is angry at him, even though he knows he shouldn’t care.

One finger slowly becomes two, then three, but it still doesn’t feel as good as he knows it could be. Akaashi wriggles his fingers inside himself, feeling the warm ridged walls for that one magical spot that Kuroo never had a problem finding before. By now, he’s flushed and panting. He wants more, he needs more. Akaashi’s clumsy fingers are just wandering around aimlessly, copying Kuroo’s more skilled ones to no effect. Doing it himself just isn’t the same as when Kuroo does it to him. It’s almost embarrassing enough that he’s forgotten to be scared.

“Stop.” Kuroo says, and Akaashi looks up at Kuroo. Relief washes over the setter when he sees that Kuroo’s eyes have softened somewhat, his dick – hanging out of unzipped slacks – hard and leaking precum. Kuroo still wants Akaashi. He’s not as mad anymore, maybe Akaashi will be forgiven soon. Akaashi pulls his fingers out of his asshole, but it leaves him cold and even emptier than before.

“My beautiful, amazing Keiji,” Kuroo praises. He surges forward, grabbing Akaashi’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. Akaashi melts into it, wrapping his arms around his teacher and dropping his jaw in submission. Kuroo takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue warm and familiar in Akaashi’s mouth.

Kuroo leans forwards, pumping at Akaashi’s half-hard dick and re-capturing his lips. Akaashi moans into the kiss, pushing back against Kuroo’s invading tongue. The teacher’s calloused hands, hands that are just so much more experienced, feel too good. When Kuroo pulls back, his face is flushed and he’s smiling. “Keiji, ride me.”

  
Akaashi doesn’t waste any more time disobeying Kuroo. This is how he’s going to make it up to him, and then Kuroo will forgive him and he won’t be punished anymore. Kuroo won’t be mad anymore, and Akaashi will get to feel good again.

Kuroo pulls back from the desk, sitting himself down on the floor and leaning back against the wall. Akaashi follows, like a magnet drawn to an opposing pole. He’s nervous. He has never done this before, but it should be pretty easy to get a hang of. It’s like what they do usually, just in a different position.

Kuroo’s eyes roam Akaashi’s body hungrily as the student climbs on top of him, straddling him with his toned legs on either side of the teacher’s thicker ones. Akaashi can feel the heat in Kuroo’s gaze, but he tries his best to ignore it. Instead, Akaashi focuses on lining himself up with Kuroo’s stiff dick.

Akaashi stifles a moan as he slowly impales himself, and he knows he did a good enough job of stretching himself because Kuroo’s member slides in relatively painlessly. His asshole has just swallowed Kuroo’s dick whole, and Akaashi can’t help but let out a wanton whine. It’s this full feeling again, aching and pulsing inside of him. It’s not enough. Akaashi knows that this is meant to be his punishment, but he can’t help but enjoy it a little bit. For once, it feels like he has at least a semblance of control.

The setter rolls his hips, well-developed thigh muscles bunching as he begins moving himself on Kuroo’s dick. As he sets a rather moderate pace, Akaashi tries to focus on Kuroo’s chest, anything else that doesn’t immediately scream ‘my sensei’, but his plan is foiled quickly. Kuroo leans down and begins suckling on one of Akaashi’s nipples. Akaashi can’t help but keen at the added stimulation, mouth falling open in pleasure. Kuroo smirks against his chest, continuing his assault as he reaches up to pinch and pull at the other nipple.

“What did I tell you, baby? It’s better for you if you just… let go.” Kuroo says. It would have been slicker if his words hadn’t been punctuated by his groans, but Akaashi just nods and squeezes his eyes shut. He wants this. _He wants this_.

Akaashi almost falls off Kuroo when he shifts, standing up and pulling Akaashi with him. A choked gasp escapes the second-year’s lips as he’s pushed roughly up against the wall. Kuroo hooks one of Akaashi’s legs around his waist, shooting a shark-like grin at his student, before rutting into Akaashi with unforgiving speed.

“A-ah so good,” Akaashi whines, turning his head to the side. Kuroo is hitting him so deep, so fast and so hard, that it’s positively overwhelming. This is what he’s been missing, what he’s needed all this time. Nothing feels like this. Nothing can beat this.

And then, it stops.

Akaashi tumbles to the ground, because Kuroo is suddenly not there anymore. When he looks up with bleary eyes, Akaashi feels his heart sink into his stomach.

Bokuto is there. He’s _right there_ , pinning Kuroo up against the windows with white-knuckled fists bunched in the teacher’s collar. Bokuto has seen everything – he’s seen Akaashi and Kuroo together, he’s seen what they’ve been doing. He’s going to think Akaashi is disgusting.

“What the fuck?” Bokuto snarls, and Akaashi flinches back. He’s never seen Bokuto this angry before. The captain is often dejected, yes, but never furious. Bokuto slams Kuroo back against the window violently, and it rattles noisily. “You’re sick. What the fuck have you been doing to Akaashi?”

Akaashi feels his mouth drop open in shock. Bokuto doesn’t hate him? The realization lifts a heavy weight from Akaashi’s shoulders. Bokuto isn’t angry at Akaashi; he’s angry at _Kuroo_. The teacher just smirks at the third year, even though his hands are gripping Bokuto’s forearms tightly. “You should be old enough to know what sex is, Bokuto-kun.”

Bokuto glares at him, sparing a look back at Akaashi – on the floor, dazed and staring up at them with wide eyes – before turning back to Kuroo, seething. He pulls back one of his hands, balling it into a fist and readying a punch. “Stay away from Akaashi.”

“Stop, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi cries, voice cracking embarrassingly. His heart is pounding so hard, and he feels like he’s going to throw up. Thankfully, Bokuto’s arm stops in mid-air. He growls in frustration, brow furrowed in confusion, but he listens to Akaashi and throws Kuroo to the side unceremoniously.

Bokuto is by Akaashi’s side within two strides. His face is pure concern as he crouches down to Akaashi’s level. The expression is so soft, so genuine, that Akaashi feels tears welling up in his eyes. How could he have thought any less of Bokuto? How could he have just assumed that Bokuto would think him disgusting and unworthy because of this? Bokuto is his best friend. Akaashi should have had more faith in him.

When Bokuto sees the tears, he reaches out to cup Akaashi’s face in his big, gentle hand. Akaashi closes his eyes, nuzzling against the touch. His heart is still beating quickly, but it’s for a different reason now.

“Akaashi. We have to call the police,” Bokuto says, resolutely. Akaashi’s eyes snap open. He wants to tell Bokuto no, we can’t, we absolutely _cannot_ do that, but the tortured, guilty look in Bokuto’s golden-brown eyes glues his lips shut. “I’m sorry, Akaashi. You tried to tell me, but I just brushed it off like it was nothing. I should have listened; I should have gone with you to the infirmary… I, I should have noticed it so much earlier.”

Akaashi frowns, starting to shake his head because it’s not Bokuto’s fault, but Bokuto doesn’t let him interject. The older boy’s voice sounds wrecked, breaking here and there like he’s trying not to cry. “I don’t even know how long you’ve been suffering, how long he’s been raping you. I’m- I’m so sorry, Akaashi. I’m your captain, I’m supposed to protect you but all I’ve done is failed you.”

Rape? Akaashi hears the words echoing in his head. He knows that what Kuroo has been doing with him isn’t exactly legal. He knows that he hadn’t been willing, at least not until now. Maybe? Had he been willing? But hearing Bokuto call it rape just makes it so much more real.

“You don’t want to do that, Bokuto-kun.” Kuroo pipes up, standing up and leaning confidently on the edge of a desk like he’s about to start talking about solvents and pipettes. There’s a lazy sneer on his features, and he has his phone in his hand. “Why don’t you explain to him what a bad idea that is, Keiji?”

Bokuto bristles at the use of Akaashi’s first name, but Akaashi is more distracted by the way dread is pooling in his stomach like a thick, heavy slug. He exhales through his nose, shutting his eyes to the world to regain his bearings, before he reaches out to clutch at Bokuto’s arm.

“You can’t call the police, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says, slowly. He stares imploringly at his captain, who looks back at him like he’s lost his mind. Akaashi makes a bit of a frustrated noise, and his fingers dig into Bokuto’s flesh. “He has… Kuroo-sensei has pictures and videos of me. He will release them if anyone else finds out.”

Bokuto takes a minute to digest this information, and then his rage comes back in full force. His head snaps back to Kuroo so quickly it hardly seems human. “You’re blackmailing your student? You’re fucking disgusting.”

Akaashi clings onto the material of Bokuto’s blazer, if only to stop him from lunging forward and tackling Kuroo to the floor again. He’s touched that Bokuto is so willing to defend him like this, but he knows that it’s not going to do much except anger Kuroo even more.

“Tell you what,” Kuroo pipes up, addressing Bokuto while he wiggles his phone tauntingly. Akaashi is immediately wary of the nasty glint in his eyes. “I know you want to play the hero and save Keiji here from big bad me. Do one thing for me and I’ll delete all of the evidence.”

Bokuto’s mouth is still set in a cautious downturn, but his eyes brighten a little at the offer. “What do you want?”

“Let me watch you fuck Keiji, right now.” Kuroo says, tilting his head back, and the way his expression turns victorious hits the final damning nail in the coffin. “Do that and I’ll delete everything. Scout’s honour.”

Bokuto, in his entirety, seems to stutter to a stop. Akaashi is shocked, too. For a long moment, he can only hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Kuroo knows what he’s doing. He knows that Akaashi loves Bokuto so much that this would destroy him. If Bokuto doesn’t do it, then things go back to the way they were and Akaashi needs to deal with derisive or pity-filled looks on top of everything else. Either way, with Bokuto in the know, there’s no way Kuroo is going to lose.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice is soft and faltering, and he clutches harder at Bokuto’s back. “It’s okay. Just- Just go, and forget that all of this happened-”

“I’ll do it.” Bokuto’s voice, unlike Akaashi’s, is resolute. He glares at Kuroo again, and then turns back to face Akaashi. Bokuto’s expression only wavers when he sees Akaashi’s wide eyes. He averts his gaze and rakes a hand through his streaked hair. “Unless- Unless you’re not okay with that. You probably don’t want to- to do _that_ with me.”

Akaashi wants to cry. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. Bokuto is supposed to hate him, to think he’s disgusting. This is the worst way he could have found out, but the look that Bokuto is giving him now is one so protective, yet so uncertain, that it makes Akaashi’s heart shatter all over again.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’ frustration leaks through in his tone, and it makes Bokuto flinch back slightly. The setter takes another deep breath before speaking again. “Please don’t feel like you’re obliged to do this- I, I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I just don’t want you to suffer like this anymore, Akaashi,” Bokuto’s eyebrows pull together, his eyes gleaming slightly in the faint sunlight. Akaashi inhales sharply. Bokuto always knows what to say. “It’s the only thing I can do to help you.”

Akaashi nibbles at his lip for a moment, eyes drifting towards Kuroo. He’s looking more and more irritated as they drag this out. If they do this, then Akaashi will be free. Kuroo may be ruining something that could have been pure and natural, but Akaashi and Bokuto will have all the time in the world to fix that. Reaching a decision, Akaashi turns to Bokuto and nods.

Bokuto helps Akaashi up, supporting him as the younger of the two settles back down on the teacher’s table. Akaashi has been stark naked this whole time, and Bokuto seems to have just realized it. His whole face is flaming red, and he’s trying his best to look anywhere but at Akaashi’s body.

Akaashi frowns. He’ll have to try to do this as quickly as possible, but there’s no guarantee that Bokuto will be able to get hard in these circumstances. Akaashi stretches forward, opening his legs wider and tugging Bokuto close. The captain yelps a little at the motion.

“Calm down, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi soothes, running his hands over Bokuto’s hips and down his toned stomach. Akaashi’s heart is back to pounding like a jackhammer. This whole situation is fucked up, but Bokuto is still the person he’s loved for more than two years. Akaashi takes another calming breath, then looks up at Bokuto’s wide, wide eyes. “I’m sorry for this.”

In a few seconds, Akaashi has unbuckled Bokuto’s belt and unzipped his uniform pants. He reaches in to Bokuto’s underwear and can’t help but pause. Huh. His concerns had been misplaced, then. Bokuto is already fully hard, and his dick springs out of its confines gratefully. It’s thicker than Kuroo’s, but shorter, with a slight curve to it. Akaashi spares a look up at Bokuto, who looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san, come here.” Akaashi says, the words coming out in a rush. He’s dealt with Bokuto during his moods, but Akaashi has never seen him cry before. He doesn’t _want_ to see Bokuto cry, and he hates himself for being the cause of it.

Bokuto surges forward into Akaashi’s awaiting arms, embracing him like his life depends on it. Akaashi returns the hug with as much ferocity. He runs a hand along Bokuto’s back in what he hopes is a comforting motion, distracting him while he snakes his free hand down to pump at Bokuto’s dick. Unfortunately, the third year doesn’t miss this, because his whole body goes rigid. Akaashi ignores this as he lines himself up with Bokuto, slowly pushing his captain’s leaking member into himself. It goes in easily, feeling a little less snug than Kuroo’s.

“Bokuto-san, you’re going to have to- to move.” Akaashi murmurs against Bokuto’s ear, regretfully. He’s done all he can, but Bokuto needs to take over from here.

“R-right.” Bokuto stutters a little, pulling away. He looks overwhelmed as he places hesitant hands on Akaashi’s hips. “Tell me if it hurts, Akaashi.”

Akaashi nods, and then Bokuto starts thrusting. He feels so different from Kuroo. His inexperience shows, because he’s not always hitting the right spots, but it’s raw and it’s real and it’s equal. It doesn’t feel like he’s lording over Akaashi, commanding him to do things and then watching him unravel. It feels like they’re in it together.

Bokuto starts groaning louder and louder, and Akaashi can tell that he’s already close. When something wet lands on Akaashi’s stomach, he looks up to see tears falling from Bokuto’s big, golden-brown eyes.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi’s voice is wrecked, and it comes out all sultry even though he doesn’t mean it. He reaches up to cup Bokuto’s jaw, wiping away the tears with his fingers before pulling him down and pressing their lips together. The captain makes a surprised sound, hips stuttering out of their rhythm, but then he melts into it and deepens the kiss. Bokuto’s lips are wet and he tastes salty from his tears, but it’s still the sweetest kiss Akaashi has ever had.

Neither of them notices Kuroo slipping out of the door.

Bokuto comes long and hard inside of him, his moan vibrating against Akaashi’s lips. There’s a lot of cum, Akaashi can feel it pooling inside him like hot wax. Bokuto slumps over, twitching slightly from his orgasm. Akaashi fondly combs his fingers through Bokuto’s salt-and-pepper hair as his captain recovers, but then Bokuto surprises him by standing back up and gripping Akaashi’s aching dick.

“B-Bokuto-san, it’s okay, I can do that myself.” Akaashi’s mouth drops open a little as Bokuto starts stroking him. The third year is shaking his head, determination clear in his expression. The callouses on his hands provide some nice friction, and then Akaashi’s vision goes white as he climaxes into his captain’s hand. He slumps flat onto the table, totally spent.

“I know this is a bad time,” Bokuto says, wiping his hand on his pants. He looks uncertain again, but then he leans down and pecks Akaashi on the lips. When he pulls back, his eyes are shining. “I like you, Akaashi. Like, a lot. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know.”

Akaashi feels like his entire world has been tipped on its head. His mouth feels dry, and he’s sure that his hands are starting to shake again. Bokuto doesn’t hate him at all. He _likes_ him – even regardless of what they’ve just done. How is this even possible?

“Bokuto-san, you’re an idiot.” Akaashi says, tongue running without permission from his head, and he immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. Bokuto looks really hurt, and he seems to droop as he pulls himself out of Akaashi. Akaashi shakes himself and opens his mouth even though he can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks. “I like you too. I really, really, really like you. I think I like you more than volleyball.”

Bokuto’s mouth drops open, and he even forgets to tuck himself pack into his pants before he’s diving back down and pulling Akaashi into a deep kiss and- Akaashi almost forgets how to breathe. He can’t believe this is happening; he’s so happy he may explode.

They quickly get dressed again, glad for Kuroo’s absence. The teacher kept to his word – he left his phone behind, sitting on the same desk he’d been leaning against, so Akaashi takes it and throws it out the window vindictively. They both stick their heads out, watching it smash against the floor, before Bokuto draws Akaashi back in to a tight hug.


	7. Warmer and Wetter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! As you can tell, I've decided to end this story at 8 chapters instead of including a 9th bonus chapter. I realised that I already have a good ending after writing chapter 8, and I don't think my original plan for chapter 9 will fit in well with this particular storyline. The last chapter will be up on the 19th of May :D
> 
> Thank you to all you cool cucumbers who commented ;) Enjoy <3

The rest of the semester feels like a dream.

Bokuto and Akaashi start going out, officially, and Kuroo keeps to his promise. He doesn’t bother them outside of volleyball and class, retreating back into his nice teacher persona, and Akaashi is thankful. Bokuto seems to harbor some leftover guilt over his failure to protect Akaashi, so he takes it upon himself to be the second-year’s pseudo bodyguard. Kuroo never has the opportunity to approach Akaashi again, even if he wants to, since Bokuto is there to ferry Akaashi between his classes and to and from school.

Between Bokuto, nationals and quickly approaching finals, Akaashi is too busy to think about those horrible few weeks he’d been blackmailed into having sex with his teacher. He still doesn’t want to call it _rape_ , not even in his head. He’s not ready to admit it, not ready to face the reality of it. Instead, Akaashi focuses all his effort to bring out the best in Bokuto – both on the court and off it. He stays behind for countless hours of spiking practice, and he sits down and studies with Bokuto, because the captain still has to pass his classes even if he has a fully funded scholarship to Tokyo University waiting for him.

They kiss, and Akaashi jerks Bokuto off once in a while when he grows too hard for either of them to ignore. They don’t have sex. Akaashi isn’t ready for it yet, and Bokuto is okay with it. He’s never forceful or demanding. He’s always gentle, and he always stops when Akaashi says he’s not comfortable.

Akaashi loves him so much.

Fukurodani Academy fights all the way through to the finals of the Spring Tournament and they _win_. Akaashi can hardly believe it. They narrowly beat Itachiyama after years of bitter rivalry, and the whole team surges together in a giant group hug of happy tears. Kuroo, and their coach, and Yukie on the bench all stand and clap for them amidst the whooping and screaming coming from the stands. Safe within the cocoon of their teammates, Bokuto and Akaashi risk a quick congratulatory peck. Everyone’s so overwhelmed that most of them miss it – except Konoha, because of course it’s Konoha. He doesn’t say anything, just snickers at them and pats them on their backs.

It’s the perfect end to the Fukurodani Academy Volleyball Club as it is.

Five of the seven regulars are third years, which means that they will stop all club activity, take their finals, and then graduate from high school. It means that Akaashi’s closest friends will all be gone, disappeared from his daily life, within weeks.

It means that Bokuto hands down captainship to Akaashi, and the second year takes his new jersey – an underlined ‘1’ printed on their colours – with shaking hands, burning eyes and his heart beating painfully in his chest. His upperclassmen all smile at him, entrusting him with their legacy, and it feels like a massive weight has suddenly dropped onto his shoulders.

Kuroo comes to congratulate him, and Akaashi is reminded of the day they met for the first time. The teacher puts a heavy hand on Akaashi’s shoulder and wishes him good luck with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Even knowing that Kuroo doesn’t have anything damning against him anymore, Akaashi still freezes under his touch and looks up at him with wide eyes. It’s conditioning, probably, Akaashi thinks. Or maybe just fear. His back aches in the ghost of tearing, searing pain.

Bokuto doesn’t let it get too far. He’s there, one hand on the small of Akaashi’s back and the other ripping Kuroo’s hand off him. There’s a smile plastered on his face, but it fades once they’re out of the gym.

“Where does he get off, touching you like that?” Bokuto growls, seething. He’s about to march forward, towards the club room, but Akaashi’s hands curl in the back of his uniform and that stops him in his tracks. Akaashi’s captain – and Bokuto will always be his captain, even if Akaashi’s technically captain now – turns and pulls Akaashi into a warm hug. It’s funny how this was all Akaashi ever wanted, once upon a time, and it’s freeing to think that they can do this anytime, anywhere, and as long as he wants.

“Don’t worry. I put in a request to transfer Kuroo-sensei to another club, since Oda-sensei is back anyways.” Bokuto’s words are spoken into Akaashi’s curls, but he hears them perfectly and relaxes further into the embrace. “You’ll be safe, and then next year you’ll come join me at _Todai_.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi murmurs, hands fisting in the front of Bokuto’s uniform shirt. It’s nice and warm, and all he inhales is Bokuto. Akaashi has known his own feelings for a long time, because that’s what he gets for constantly overthinking everything, and for once he allows the words to pass his lips. “I love you.”

Bokuto freezes in place, going rigid, and his eyes are huge and bright when Akaashi pulls back to look him in the face. His mouth is open, and he’s gaping down at Akaashi like a fish. The newly minted captain can’t help but laugh at the expression.

The rest of the regulars take this as the right time to interrupt, because they suddenly burst out of the club room, sweep Akaashi up onto Onaga and Washio’s shoulders and carry him off while making an absurd amount of noise. Bokuto just looks at them, stunned, before he squawks and jogs after them. “Wait for me!”

Akaashi has a vague idea of what’s happening, and it turns out he’s right because they carry him all the way to the swim club’s outdoor pool and throw him into the water. He’s not very proud of the fact that he yelps when it happens, and he gurgles a little at the chlorinated water that’s suddenly all around him.

When Akaashi pops back up to the surface, he drags a hand down his face and glares up at his snickering teammates. But then they huddle together, throwing their hands around each other as they beam, and as one, shout: “All the best, Akaashi! You’re going to be a great captain!”

Maybe it’s the fact that this is their last practice together, and maybe it’s the fact that Akaashi has been stressed about them leaving for a long time, but he feels his eyes stinging and the tears rolling down his face before he can stop them. In a second, his teammates’ expressions morph from mischievous to worried. Akaashi grits his teeth, ducking his head and covering his face with his hands in an attempt to stop the sobs, but they just come even stronger.

“Akaashi’s actually crying?” Sarukui whispers frantically, although Akaashi can hear him well enough.

“Nice going, Konoha! We made him cry!” Komi snaps, and then there’s the sound of skin hitting skin.

“Shit, what do we do?” Konoha’s voice sounds panicked.

“There’s only one thing to do!” Bokuto declares loudly, and Akaashi looks up in time to see him pushing both Sarukui and Komi into the pool. They fall in gracelessly, splashing water everywhere. Washio takes the hint and jumps in too, pulling a flailing Onaga with him. Bokuto grins, trapping a struggling Konoha in a headlock and taking a running leap into the pool.

Akaashi flinches back, covering up his eyes to protect it from the water, but Bokuto is right. He’s not crying anymore. Instead, he can’t help but start laughing into his hand because his teammates all look like disheveled, drowned rats. Everyone stares at him again, going still in the water, and Akaashi smiles – big and bright, and wider than he’s ever smiled at any of them save for Bokuto.

“Thank you for the past two years, senpai.” Akaashi lowers his head in as deep of a bow he can go without dunking his face back in the water. “Thank you for playing volleyball with me.”

Shocked silence greets Akaashi, but he doesn’t straighten. He ignores the way his lips wobble and his voice wavers. “You are some of my closest friends, and I will miss you all. I hope I live up to your expectations.”

When Akaashi does look back up again, straightening from his bow, he’s shocked to see that most of them are crying. Sarukui is sobbing outright, palms digging into his eyes. Komi is much the same, biting on his lip to keep it from shaking. Washio has pulled Onaga into a hug, but Akaashi can see the lone first-year’s shoulders shaking. Konoha’s arms are crossed over his chest, his face pinched as he looks away from them.

Bokuto’s eyes are soft and gentle, but dry. He wades over to Akaashi and throws his arms around him. Bokuto feels oddly warm against the cool water of the pool, and their wet clothes squelch uncomfortably, but Akaashi squeezes his eyes shut and returns the embrace with feeling.

Akaashi wishes his teammates didn’t need to graduate. He wishes they could be together forever, but that’s not how time works. That’s not how high school volleyball teams work – and on Monday, Akaashi will be training up a new group of regulars.

It’s not fair. Akaashi’s heart has only just shattered and he’s expected to mend it and bond with another group of players. Soon enough, he’ll be broken again when he, too, graduates and moves on.

“Gah!” Konoha suddenly splutters, pointing an accusing finger at Bokuto. His eyes are rimmed red, but the sadness as dissipated. He slowly fishes out a soggy piece of paper from underwater. “My limited-edition Marie Kondo picture card! You ruined it!”

“Oops.” Bokuto grins, shrugging with a shit-eating grin splitting his face into two. Konoha lunges for Bokuto with a low growl – and that’s how a giant water fight starts.

Akaashi gets caught between Sarukui and Washio, so he quickly submerges himself and swims in in the direction of what he thinks should be the nearest edge. He pulls himself up and sits on the plastic grates lining the pool, kicking his legs in the water and watching his teammates tire themselves out with needless splashing.

The sun is setting when they finally get tired. Onaga and Washio pull along a devastated-looking Konoha towards the direction of the club room. Komi and Sarukui follow, both of them snickering at Konoha.

“Are you guys coming?” Komi pauses, looking back at Akaashi.

Akaashi hums, glancing at Bokuto. He’s still leisurely swimming around the pool on his back, bright eyes pointed towards the orange sky and the faded moon in the distance. “No, I think we’ll stay for a while more.”

And they do. Akaashi sits by the pool, watching Bokuto float and listening to the sound of the water lapping against the edges. His shirt is almost fully dry, and the sky has turned from orange, to crimson, to a pale lavender, when Bokuto rights himself and wades toward Akaashi.

Bokuto’s gaze is so golden and intense that Akaashi finds himself speechless. The third year comes close, settling between Akaashi’s cold thighs. His hands are still warm, somehow, but the pads of his fingers are soft and wrinkled as they settle on Akaashi’s waist, under his shirt.

“Akaashi, I love you too.” Bokuto says. His voice is so much softer than usual, but the words are spoken with confidence. Akaashi goes stiff, his eyes widening. The surge of emotions coming up from within him is a good mix of fond and loving, but it closes up his throat so he just nods with tears blurring his gaze.

Bokuto leans in, and his lips are soft and wet and taste like chemically treated water. It’s a firm kiss, and Akaashi melts right into it. He opens his mouth a little and sucks on Bokuto’s lip, coercing a soft moan out of the third year. Bokuto’s fingers trail lightly along Akaashi’s cold skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Akaashi pushes himself off the ledge, shivering slightly as he sinks back into the water. His shirt is wet again, and the water feels really cold from the waist up, but he doesn’t care. Seeking Bokuto’s warmth, Akaashi pushes closer and winds his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. His fingers tangle and tug at wet salt-and-pepper locks. Bokuto takes this as permission to deepen the kiss, and his hands tighten around Akaashi’s waist as he presses an insistent tongue into Akaashi’s mouth.

Akaashi breaks away from the kiss, feeling breathless for a moment. He looks at his boyfriend, all soft edges in the twilight, and feels the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “I’m ready, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s mouth drops open, his eyes widening into huge saucers. “Akaashi! Are- Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to hurt you. You don’t need to- to do this just for me, I can wait-”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi interrupts, and he reaches up to cup Bokuto’s face just to make sure that he’s looking right into his eyes too. “I’m ready. I want to be with you.”

Bokuto remains speechless for a moment longer, just staring back at Akaashi searchingly. He doesn’t see any doubt in Akaashi’s eyes, only love and determination, so he exhales sharply out of his nose and nods.

Bokuto is still a human, and he’s a male teenager to boot. He loves Akaashi, and he loves being with Akaashi, but it’s still been hard to stop after getting so worked up. _So hard_.

Bokuto would never force Akaashi to do anything that he doesn’t want to do, and he’s really telling the truth when he says that he can wait longer for Akaashi to be more okay with being physically intimate again. But. Bokuto also really, really, really wants Akaashi. And not in the same way as the last time, being watched by the creepy-as-fuck Kuroo-sensei on threat of blackmail. He wants it to be just the two of them, with nothing but love standing between them.

Akaashi pulls himself out of the pool, and Bokuto follows close behind. It’s so cold that the hair on his arms is standing on end, but somehow the promise of something more between them has already made Bokuto half-hard. He hopes Akaashi won’t judge – he’s never really had a girlfriend or boyfriend before to do this stuff with. He’s been too hung up over Akaashi for so long that he never really developed an interest.

Standing opposite him, Akaashi has stripped himself of his shirt. He pulls his shorts and underwear down at the same time, now presenting himself as bare as the day he was born.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines, raking his eyes up and down his boyfriend’s lithe, toned body as he approaches slowly. Akaashi’s dark hair sticks to the water on his face like swirling vines, and his vibrant green eyes are almost glowing in the fading sunlight. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Bokuto-san.” A soft blush dusts Akaashi’s cheeks as he helps Bokuto to unbutton his uniform shirt, pulling apart the soaked material and running a hand over his wet torso. Bokuto is proud of his body – he’s worked really hard on it, after all, and seeing Akaashi appreciate it is the icing on top of the cake.

Bokuto doesn’t waste any more time, unbuckling his own belt and kicking off his long pants hurriedly before reaching to tug down his underwear. His dick bounces up, smearing some precum onto his lower ab, but neither of them really notice because they’ve both surged forward with insistent lips.

The sounds that Akaashi makes are delicious. The little breathy moans, the soft whines, the small huffs of frustration. Even the way he says “Bokuto-san”, but wrecked and sexy and totally different from the way he says it normally.

Akaashi pulls away, suddenly, and Bokuto wipes away the trail of spit he left behind. The younger boy lies down on his back, and Bokuto quickly follows him down onto the ground, even though his heart is pounding like a drum and he feels like it’s going to burst right out of his chest.

Bokuto watches intently as Akashi spreads himself open with his fingers, almost in a trance-like state as he spits into his hand and coats his dick with it. They should really invest in lube, now that Akaashi wants to have sex with him. And condoms.

“Go ahead, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says, giving him a small smile before lying back on his back. Bokuto takes a deep breath, calming himself as best as he can, and then he tentatively presses himself into Akaashi’s waiting entrance.

It’s much tighter this time, Bokuto realizes, like Akaashi’s walls are all squeezing him. It feels so good and warm and wet inside, but Bokuto goes slowly, listening out for any sounds that might mean that Akaashi is in pain. There are none, and Bokuto is very quickly sheathed to the hilt.

“I’m going to move now, okay?” Bokuto pipes up, voice strained. He wants to _move_. His fingers are digging into the flesh at Akaashi’s waist, and the sight of his boyfriend all spread out around his dick coerces a muffled whimper from deep inside him.

Once the former captain gets the okay, he pulls out and starts thrusting into Akaashi. Bokuto doesn’t go too fast, because his knees already feel like they might break against the rough floor. Akaashi moans below him, writhing in pleasure, and Bokuto can’t help but lean forward and capture Akaashi’s lips in a deep kiss.

Akashi reciprocates, grabbing at Bokuto’s hair and linking his legs around Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto feels every touch, every sensation, and he tries to commit it all to memory because this is their _real_ first time together. Akaashi feels so good, and like everything Bokuto could ever have imagined but even better.

Bokuto feels himself unraveling quickly, so he takes one hand off Akaashi’s waist and starts pumping at his dick instead. Under him, Akaashi’s muffled moans quickly escalate to wanting mewls. Bokuto nibbles on Akaashi’s lip patiently, sweat beading on his brow as he chases his orgasm.

“B-Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gasps out, body twitching, and Bokuto hastens his rhythm because it’s right there-

  
Bokuto comes, pleasure short-circuiting his brain, and he knows that it’s a lot of cum because he hasn’t been jerking off much recently. It shoots out of him in spurts, and the space inside Akaashi becomes even warmer and wetter. Akaashi is done too, staring up at Bokuto with white painting his heaving chest.

Bokuto grins down at his boyfriend and relishes in the fact that Akaashi is just that – his. He’s so gorgeous, with his dark curls and his beautiful eyes and his soft, red lips, that this could easily be a dream.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Bokuto chants, feeling his spirit soar higher than he’s ever felt it go before. He leans down and kisses Akaashi again, licking against his closed lips before pulling away. “I can’t believe I get to say that to you.”

“I love you too, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi laughs, green eyes crinkling at the corners as they disappear into crescents, and Bokuto realizes yet again how stunning Akaashi is.

This is everything he ever wanted, and then even more. Akaashi’s love and his trust, and the opportunity to show him that Bokuto loves and trusts him back. It’s all perfect to Bokuto, here, under the dying light with the scratches on his knees, and his drenched shirt clinging uncomfortably to his back, and the wind blowing against their wet, fevered skin.

It’s all perfect.


	8. Bitter and Cloying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're really here! At the end! This seems kinda unreal ö 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this last chapter <3 I'll leave the rest of my author's note at the end :)

Bokuto’s graduation comes and goes.

Akaashi goes to attend it, of course. He sits with Onaga at the back of the hall, where all the non-family members are seated, and they clap vigorously for the graduating volleyball club upperclassmen.

Bokuto looks puffed up with pride when he walks on stage to get his certificate. His shoulders are broad under his pressed grey uniform, and there’s a bright smile on his face when he turns and pumps a fist into the air. The whole hall seems to cheer louder, a few laughs scattered amongst the crowd, because it’s Bokuto Koutarou and he’s the noisy, talented, beloved upperclassman of Fukurodani Academy.

Akaashi feels his eyes stinging again, but this time he doesn’t let the tears fall. Onaga pats him on the shoulder understandingly, and Akaashi feels a swell of gratefulness that at least one of his teammates will still be around.

After the ceremony is over, Akaashi waits around for Bokuto to appear. He’s going to be extremely late for practice, but he’s already asked coach for some leeway so he’s sure he won’t be in too much trouble. The true extent of Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship is a secret kept amongst the regulars, but everyone else knows that they’re close friends. They’ll understand that Akaashi won’t miss this for the world.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto calls, nearly shouting at the top of his voice as he comes crashing into the second year. Akaashi feels strong arms circle around his body, then flex as Bokuto joyfully lifts him up and spins him in a circle.

Bokuto’s family – his parents and older brother – follow after him with amusement dancing in their eyes. They’re probably more than used to Bokuto’s antics by now, and they’re also quite familiar with Akaashi, given the frequency with which he goes over to the Bokuto family home.

“Put poor Akaashi-kun down, Koutarou!” Bokuto’s mother admonishes, although she does so lightly. They’re all happy and in the mood to celebrate.

“I really don’t know how you deal with my little bro.” Bokuto’s brother offers his input, shaking his head incredulously.

When Bokuto finally puts Akaashi down, the second-year bows at the waist at Bokuto’s family, then turns back to Bokuto with a smile. “Congratulations, Bokuto-san.”

“Ah, you’re always so formal, Akaashi.” Bokuto complains, pouting a little. It doesn’t last, because his smile breaks through and he begins rambling about going up on stage and how exciting it had all been. He pauses, breathless for a second. His eyes are sparkling. “I’m so excited to start at Todai! I hear their volleyball team is ranked first in the College League. They’re the best, Akaashi!”

“It’s all thanks to you, Akaashi-kun.” Bokuto’s father smiles, patting both Bokuto and Akaashi on their shoulders. Akaashi starts to shake his head, but the older Bokuto waves him off. “Don’t be humble. My son might not even be graduating right now without your tutoring.”

“You flatter me too much, Oji-san.” Akaashi flushes, running his hand through the hair at the back of his head. “It was all Bokuto-san’s hard work and talent that got him the scholarship in the first place.”

Bokuto puffs his chest out again, looking proud as a peacock, and Akaashi can’t help but smile fondly at him. Bokuto is just… way too cute. He feels his cheeks warming a little when he thinks it, but it’s the truth. He’s just so sincere and passionate, more than anyone else Akaashi knows. It’s very admirable.

“We have to get to dinner, so I’ll see you soon?” Bokuto chirps, even though he’s the one still clinging onto Akaashi. The younger of the two nods, gently prying Bokuto’s fingers off his practice jersey and watching with barely concealed longing as the Bokuto family makes their way out of school grounds. With a loud hoot, Bokuto turns back to wave goodbye at him. Akaashi just chuckles, indulgently waving back at his boyfriend.

Since Akaashi missed most of practice, he takes it upon himself to join in on the penalties for every practice game they play. The score is quite even on both sides, even though the first-year setter is a novice when compared to Akaashi. He hasn’t synced up with most of the players yet – save for Onaga of course, who’s on the other side of the net most of the time. They’re all skilled enough for Fukurodani’s standards, but none of them stand out like Bokuto did.

Akaashi ends practice a little later than usual. He spots Suzumeda on the bench, flipping through a few sheets of paper with a frown creasing a brow, and can’t help but stay back to help her with her practice notes. She looks so lost without Shirofuku beside her. Akaashi knows the feeling, because he too feels inadequate. Bokuto’s shoes are way too big for Akaashi to ever be able to fill.

Akaashi is only barely managing now thanks to his experience being vice-captain for a full year. He really doesn’t know how the other teams do it – having a third-year captain and vice-captain, then thrusting all responsibility to a new pair of second years once the previous two graduate. They must be so overwhelmed when the whole feel of the team changes overnight.

Fukurodani’s system is much better. Akaashi feels much more prepared, although still not prepared enough.

It’s odd, too, now that there’s nobody demanding he stay back for extra practice. He can almost hear Bokuto’s voice echoing in the empty gym. “ _Set for me, Akaashi_!” Outside, the other third years would prance by and tell them not to stay back too late.

Akaashi sighs, a loud and long exhale through his nose, and runs a hand through his hair. There’s an emptiness inside him, bitter and cloying. Sure, Akaashi is close to his team, but he never thought he’d feel the loss so deeply. It’s not like he’s never going to be able to see them ever again. They’re just… not here for practice anymore. How is it that their absence is making such a big difference in his life?

Akaashi heads into the storage room. It’s as dusty as usual, and he tries his best to do the inventory check as quickly as possible. Akaashi still clearly remembers what happened here. He tries his best not to think about it, burying it deep inside him in a box locked ten times over, but the memories still manage to float up to the top sometimes.

Akaashi can still feel the ghost of Kuroo’s touch on his skin, the pain of having his virginity stolen from him. Akaashi can still hear Kuroo, his voice breathy as he calls his name.

“Keiji.”

Akaashi whips around, eyes wide and shocked, and his hands start to sweat as he sees Kuroo leaning up against the door of the store room. His signature smirk graces his lips, and his eyes are dark as he rakes his eyes down the new captain’s body.

Uncomfortable beyond measure, Akaashi crosses his arms over his chest. He plasters a scowl on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to talk to a teacher, Keiji,” Kuroo mocks, and there’s an undercurrent of irritation to his voice even though he doesn’t drop the smug leer.

“I don’t think you have the right to play that card, Kuroo-sensei.” Akaashi spits. He’s glad his voice comes out strong, at least. Akaashi isn’t going to deny it – he’s scared, and he’s more than aware that there are few, if any, people left in school at this late hour.

“That’s true.” Kuroo laughs, relaxed and confident as he pushes off against the door and takes a step towards Akaashi. “We did have such an… _intimate_ relationship.”

Akaashi has had enough. He wants to get out of there, and he wants Bokuto by his side. The captain clenches his hands, if only to stop the shaking, and shoulders past Kuroo without saying another word. The point of contact sends sparks through Akaashi’s body, but he ignores it and continues stomping away.

A hand slips around Akaashi’s wrist, and a hot flash of panic rips through his body. The captain tries to shake it off, but Kuroo’s grip is strong and Akaashi has never once been able to break out of it.

“Let me go.” Akaashi says, tugging against Kuroo’s hand again. His voice is softer and shakier than he wanted it to be. “You promised you would leave me alone.”

“That’s not true.” Kuroo chuckles, pulling Akaashi in close. Akaashi pushes against the unwanted proximity, but the teacher just takes the opportunity to trap both his wrists in his bruising grip. “I said I’d delete all the dirt I have on you. And I did – or at least I left it for you to do so yourself.”

Akaashi understands what he’s getting at – understands that Kuroo isn’t going to just let him go, even after all these months of peace. What had he been waiting for? For Bokuto to leave? Why now? Confusion and anxiety cloud Akaashi’s mind, and he’s moving even before he can make a conscious decision about it.

Akaashi kicks Kuroo, hard. His toes burst into sparks of pain as they jam against the teacher’s shin, but it’s numbed against the backdrop of Akaashi’s panic.

Kuroo’s grip falters as he yelps in pain. He loses his balance, falling to the ground noisily. Akaashi doesn’t think, just turns away, about to run as far from the gym as possible, but Kuroo claws at Akaashi’s ankle and trips him. The captain takes a tumble, landing painfully on his front. He’s dazed for a second, but it’s more than enough time for Kuroo to crawl on top of him, pinning him down with his weight.

Akaashi breathes in cologne and mint and his entire body starts shaking. Is this going to happen to him again? Is he powerless to stop it, just like the last time?

“I missed you, Keiji.” Kuroo whispers, into Akaashi’s ear. He’s getting hard already, Akaashi can feel his teacher’s erection press against his bum. “I missed you so much.”

Akaashi inhales deeply, filling his lungs, but Kuroo’s hand clamps over Akaashi’s mouth before he can scream. “You don’t want to do that, Keiji. Trust me.”

Akaashi can feel Kuroo fiddling something above him. The teacher sets his phone – a new one, this time, since Akaashi threw the last one down three stories – in front of Akaashi’s face, so that he has a clear view of the screen. Akaashi can’t help but let out a choked cry of shock.

It’s a little grainy, as expected from standard surveillance footage, but Akaashi can clearly make out two figures. It’s Bokuto and Akaashi fucking on the teacher’s table, from back when Bokuto first found out about Kuroo. Akaashi’s breaths start coming up short and fearful. Bokuto’s signature hairstyle is too recognizable, and so is the Fukurodani Academy uniform. And Akaashi is just plain naked.

“I wonder.” Kuroo laughs, voice singsong and taunting. “Do you think Bokuto-kun will lose his scholarship, if I send this to Tokyo University?”

Akaashi’s entire body goes cold, like a bucket of freezing water had just been dumped on him. “No, you can’t- you’re in the video, too. You were there.”

“No I wasn’t.” Kuroo shrugs and replays the snippet again. Akaashi watches it, heat rising in his cheeks because it’s embarrassing to watch himself like that, but he also realizes what Kuroo means. He probably edited out any footage that could implicate him. “If this isn’t enough to convince you…”

Kuroo swipes at the screen, and another video starts playing. It’s obviously filmed on a phone, this time, not through a security camera. Akaashi sucks in a shocked breath, watching with wide eyes as Bokuto fucks Akaashi next to the Fukurodani swimming pool.

It’s almost funny. This was once something that made Akaashi feel so pleasured and loved, but now it just feels like it’s tightening the noose around his neck. Akaashi feels more and more strangled with every thrust and every lewd moan, so well captured by Kuroo’s phone. The realization that Kuroo was there, with them, filming them the whole time, just further sickens him.

“You two were so sweet.” Kuroo says, although his voice is bland. It sounds more than an insult than a compliment, and he keeps his phone away. “So, do you understand now? You don’t want me to ruin Bokuto’s future, do you?”

Akaashi feels his throat close up, tears stinging at his eyes as he remembers Bokuto’s joyful features, the pride he has from getting the scholarship all on his own ability. Even the pleased faces of Bokuto’s family, and how Bokuto’s father thanked Akaashi for helping Bokuto.

Kuroo will destroy all of it if he releases the footage. He’ll destroy Bokuto, and Bokuto’s career, and splinter Bokuto’s family too. Akaashi sobs, once. It’s broken and humiliating but there’s no escape from this. Kuroo will stop at nothing to get back to him, as he’s clearly demonstrated. He won’t hesitate to destroy Bokuto’s entire life, if that’s what it takes for him to have Akaashi all to himself.

Akaashi can’t let that happen. He doesn’t want to see Bokuto hurt and crying, even if it means sacrificing himself. Even if it means losing the precious relationship Akaashi has with him.

Bokuto is just too important to Akaashi, and the new captain would never take a risk when he’s involved. Kuroo is right in that regard. It makes Akaashi vulnerable and easy to manipulate.

Kuroo feels a wave of triumph rush through his body as Akaashi goes limp under him. There’s not an ounce of fight left in the young boy, and he barely twitches when Kuroo combs his fingers through those dark, luscious locks. He’s made his decision, then. Not a very surprising one, but it still pleases Kuroo that things are going according to plan.

“That’s right, Keiji,” Kuroo soothes, and he’s close to salivating at the thought of having Akaashi to himself again. It’s been too long – Kuroo had taken too long getting the tapes from the security room, and then that buffoon Bokuto was always there, hovering around Akaashi. Kuroo never really had the chance to approach him. Not till now, at least. “You belong to me, remember? You strayed for a few months, but you’re back now. I’ll make you feel good.”

Kuroo’s fingers are deft as they skirt down Akaashi’s body, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants with practiced efficiency. In no time at all, he has Akaashi’s soft dick in his hands. He remembers all of Akaashi’s preferences, has memorized every little sound he makes when he does one thing or the other. It’s so much better when Akaashi is right in front of him, squirming below him, making those noises in real time as Kuroo strokes him to full hardness.

Kuroo pulls his hands away and relishes in the little unhappy whine that Akaashi utters. It isn’t something Akaashi meant for Kuroo to hear, judging from the embarrassed flush bruising his sharp cheekbones.

The teacher licks his lips as he pulls down Akaashi’s pants, hiking his hips into the air. Akaashi is still trembling, but Kuroo doesn’t care about that. Akaashi will get used to this, as he did the last time. It might not feel the best now, but he’ll learn to enjoy himself.

Kuroo caresses Akaashi’s bare ass cheeks, giving them a hard slap before he pulls them apart. Akaashi’s entrance is pink and puckered, looking so enticing, and Kuroo feels his grin split his face in two. Finally.

“You’re so tight, Keiji. What, Bokuto-kun couldn’t satisfy you?” Kuroo mutters, as he forces one finger into Akaashi’s asshole. Akaashi had been close to gaping when Kuroo was having sex with him regularly, so Kuroo can really only chalk it up to Bokuto’s incompetence. Akaashi remains silent, and the teacher clicks his tongue. “You’ll have to learn your manners again.”

Kuroo adds more fingers impatiently, roughly thrusting them into Akaashi. The younger boy makes a noise of protest, but Kuroo just slams his head back against the floor in annoyance. It thuds against the worn wood dully, and Akaashi yelps from the pain.

Kuroo turns Akaashi on his side, ignoring the fresh tears spilling down his student’s cheeks, and hooks one of his legs over his shoulder. Already feeling hard enough to burst, Kuroo quickly lines himself up with Akaashi and pushes in.

Akaashi cries out, clutching fruitlessly at the floor as Kuroo starts moving in and out of him. It must hurt for him, being so unprepared and so Goddamn fucking tight. Akaashi’s ass is nothing short of sucking him in, welcoming back its rightful owner with a delicious pulsing warmth that Kuroo just can’t get enough of. There are drops of blood dotting his dick as he thrusts into Akaashi relentlessly, but Kuroo likes that. It just means that he’s making his mark, leaving behind something else for Akaashi to feel when the teacher isn’t right there by his side.

Kuroo’s in bliss. It feels so much better now, so much tighter than he remembers it to be. The only thing that could make it better is if Akaashi stops with his annoying whimpering and shaking.

The teacher tries to slap a hand over Akaashi’s mouth to stifle his strangled groans, but Akaashi’s face is wet from his tears and Kuroo’s hand keeps slipping off. Kuroo makes a frustrated sound, and that’s all it takes for Akaashi to grit his chattering teeth together. It muffles the pained noises, which is good enough for now.

“You’re so good, Keiji. So obedient.” Kuroo compliments, breath coming out in short pants as he nears his orgasm. He reaches down, grabbing Akaashi’s jaw and turning his face over so that they’re looking at each other. Akaashi’s hair is matted to his face, cheeks flushed and jade eyes glassy. His flawless complexion is shiny from sweat and tears, thick, fluttering lashes beaded with teardrops.

Kuroo comes so hard his vision whites out. The teacher collapses on top of Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. It’s possessive and aggressive, and Kuroo enjoys the taste of salt in his mouth. Akaashi’s lips are still against his, but he was like that at first too. Kuroo doesn’t mind, because it won’t last for long – Akaashi will stop denying Kuroo, stop trying to fight the inevitable, soon enough.

When Kuroo draws back, Akaashi closes his eyes and lays back down, resting his cheek against the scuffed hardwood floor. He looks the picture of debauched, lying there drenched in his sweat, with thick globs of blood and Kuroo’s cum dripping out of him.

Kuroo grins, stroking Akaashi’s hair as they lie there. His student’s thick eyelashes flutter, body a trembling mess under Kuroo’s touch. Akaashi is obviously scared, but Kuroo knows that he won’t leave him or betray him ever again. Not even to that useless meathead Bokuto.

Akaashi is fully his now, and Kuroo will never let him go. He’ll make sure of it.

No one else will ever be able to get a taste of Kuroo’s beautiful, green-eyed little toy.

{End}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for your support, comments, kudos, everything! <3 I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as me :)
> 
> This is the first story I've completed since I went on a 3-year hiatus and I'm feeling pretty proud of myself for successfully finishing this HAHA ^^" If you're interested in more of my work, you can join me over at 'Touchdown' hehe see ya around!
> 
> Extra note: Not trying to be too deep, since this is just a PWP, but there were two reasons I named this story 'Green eyes' - 1. Akaashi's green eyes are a constant point of his beauty that Kuroo is obsessed with 2. The strong motive of jealousy (green-eyed monster) keeps popping up in terms of Kuroo's jealousy of Bokuto.


End file.
